Phoebe en Seth
by poldermuts
Summary: Phoebe is het rijke verwende nichtje van Jacob, uit Engeland. Ze verhuisd met haar moeder terug naar La Push en daar wordt ze hopeloos verliefd op Seth. Maar ziet hij haar ook staan?
1. Chapter 1

Hoofdstuk 1

La Push, het klonk als de naam van een dure nachtclub maar in werkelijkheid was het de naam van het minireservaat in Washington waar mijn moeder was opgegroeid. Ze had het verlaten toen ze met mijn vader was getrouwd de rijke Britse zakenman Owen Eliott.

Samen waren ze naar Londen verhuisd en dat was ook de plek waar ik was geboren en opgegroeid. Tot nu dan, mijn vader was een paar maanden geleden plotseling omgekomen bij een auto ongeluk en mijn moeder kon ineens niet meer in Londen blijven, nee in plaats daarvan moest ze perse terug naar La Push en ik haar zestienjarige Britse dochter moest mee! Naar La Push!

Ik had het mijn vriendinnen niet eens durven te zeggen. Ze wisten dat mijn moeder uit Amerika kwam maar had nooit verteld waar precies, dus had ze wijs gemaakt dat we naar LA gingen verhuizen.

Natuurlijk hadden ze dat allemaal super stoer gevonden en had ze natuurlijk moeten beloven dat ze in de zomervakantie mochten blijven slapen. Ja vast, no way dat ze hier heen mochten komen, ik zal wel een smoesje verzinnen.

En verder zou ik weg kwijnen in La Push.

"kijk eens schat we zijn er." Riep mijn moeder ineens enthousiast.

Ik trok de oortjes van mijn mp3 uit mijn oren en keek uit het autoraampje. Dat beloofde niet veel goeds, we reden door een donker bos en hier en daar stonden wat kleine houten huisjes. Ik kreunde terwijl ik terugdacht aan onze grote witte villa in het centrum van Londen. Dit werd mijn dood.

"Waar zijn de huizen?" vroeg ik sarcastisch aan mijn moeder.

Ze glimlachte "Ik weet dat het even wennen wordt voor je lieverd, maar ik weet zeker dat je het hier naar je zin gaat krijgen."

"Ja vast, ik geloof er niks van." Mijn moeder keek weer voor der uit en na nog een paar minuten te zijn door gereden stopte ze bij een klein huisje dat rood geverfd was, waardoor het op zo'n schuur leek die je altijd in die Amerikaanse western films zag.

We waren nog niet uitgestapt of de deur zwaaide open en er kwam een oudere man in een rolstoel naar buiten gerold gevolgd door een knappe langharige jongen van ongeveer mijn leeftijd. Ze hadden allebei een grote grijns op hun gezicht.

"Zus wat ben ik blij dat je eindelijk bent thuis gekomen." Riep de oudere man enthousiast. Goh dus dit was nou Billy Black de broer van mijn moeder waar ze het altijd over had.

Mijn moeder stormde naar Billy toe en vloog hem om de hals, tenminste zo ver dat kon bij een man in een rolstoel. De tranen drupte meteen uit haar ogen.

"Ow Billy je wilt niet weten hoe erg ik je gemist hebt."

Ik rolde me mijn ogen en keek naar de jongen achter Billy, hij grijnsde breed terwijl hij naar me toe liep.

"Zo dus jij bent Phoebe, ik ben Jacob je neef." Hij stak een enorme hand uit terwijl hij praatte. Hij was echt enorm minstens 1,90, ik voelde me echt een dwerg met mijn 1.70. "Hoi" was het enigste dat ik wist te zeggen.

Mijn Britse accent viel nu erg op. Ik merkte nu pas dat mijn moeder nog steeds met een Amerikaans accent sprak. Terwijl ze al kwebbelend met Billy het huisje binnen ging.

Jacob en ik pakte zwijgend de koffers uit de auto. Er waren er maar twee van mijn moeder de overige zes koffers zaten vol met mijn garderobe. Ik liep achter Jacob aan het huisje binnen en vroeg me af waar ik al mijn spullen moest laten. Het was echt heel erg klein. "Toen we wisten dat jullie kwamen hebben we een stuk aan de achterkant van het huis laten bouwen." Vertelde Jacob. "We hebben er twee slaapkamers en een badkamer bij speciaal voor jullie, het is niet groot maar ik denk dat het wel bevalt."

Ik liep achter hem aan naar een klein halletje daar deed hij de eerste deur open en liep een kleine slaapkamer in. Er stond niet veel in, alleen een kleine houten klerenkast een bureau met stoel en een éénpersoonsbed. Hij gooide de koffers op het bed en grijnsde toen weer naar me.

"Dit is jou kamer ik hoop dat je het leuk vind, ik heb de spullen zelf gebouwd op het bed na dan, de muren moeten nog wel geverfd worden alleen ik wist niet wat voor kleur je leuk vond dus ik dacht dat we dat wel samen konden doen."

Stiekem was ik toch onder de indruk dat hij de mooie houten meubels zelf gemaakt had. Dus ik glimlachte naar hem en zei: "bedankt voor de moeite ik vind het erg leuk en ik denk dat ik wit het leukste vindt dat had ik op mijn oude kamer ook."

Jacob keek me nog steeds grijnzend aan (hield die jongen ooit op met lachen?) "Ben blij dat je het leuk vind, zal ik je de rest van het huis laten zien?"

Nog voor ik antwoord kon geven verdween hij alweer uit de kamer en liet me de rest van het huis zien. Het was allemaal heel klein maar van alle gemakken voorzien. De nieuwe badkamer voor mijn moeder en mij was in één woord fantastisch. Er was een grote douche, een wc en een mooie wastafel met kastjes ernaast en een enorme spiegel erboven. De kamer van mijn moeder was ietsje groter dan de mijne maar verder hetzelfde ingericht.

Terug aangekomen in de woonkamer waren mijn moeder en Billy nog steeds diep in gesprek. Billy keek op en lachte. "Phoebe echt geweldig je weer te zien meid, de laatste keer dat ik je zag was je nog maar een baby. Je bent echt een prachtige meid."

Ik glimlachte beleefd. "Uhm bedankt Billy." Voor dat er nog meer gezegd kon worden trok Jacob me mee aan me arm.

"Kom dan laat ik je de garage zien, ik ben bezig met een auto te bouwen voor mezelf hij wordt echt geweldig."

De garage was niet meer dan een stel ouwe schuurtjes bij elkaar waarvan de scheidingsmuren waren weggehaald. Jacob ging me voor naar binnen en liet trots zijn auto zien. Ik moest het hem nageven die knul had talent.

"En wat vind je ervan?" vroeg hij mij, wijzend op zijn rode auto.

"Tja het is geen Mercedes maar wauw ik ben echt onder de indruk heb je dit helemaal zelf gedaan?"

Jacob zijn grijns werd warempel nog groter. "Jep helemaal, in elk onderdeel zit mijn bloed zweet en tranen."

Ik kon het niet helpen maar ik moest toch grinniken.

Ik denk dat Jacob en ik best nog wel goede vrienden zouden kunnen worden.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoofdstuk 2

Na het avond eten (Billy kon echt heel goed koken) hingen Jacob en ik op de bank in de huiskamer naar de tv te kijken. Er was niet veel boeiends op en ik had enigszins moeite met de vreemde Amerikaanse woorden.

Jacob zag mijn frustratie en ging lachend op zoek naar een Brits kanaal. Veel verder dan BBC kwamen we niet maar dit kon ik in ieder geval verstaan.

Plotseling ging de telefoon en als een reflex (werd vroeger thuis heel vaak gebeld) sprong ik op en voor dat Jacob kon ingrijpen had ik al opgenomen.

"Hallo huize Black met Phoebe."

"Phoebe?" vroeg een verdrietig klinkende meisjes stem aan de andere kant van de lijn.

Ik zuchtte "Ja Phoebe Eliott, spreek je mee het nichtje van de Black's, wie wil je spreken?" "Ow uhm ja, met Bella spreek je en ik bel voor Jacob."

Een meisje dat belt voor Jacob? Ik keek even uit mijn ooghoeken naar mijn neef de enige persoon die dit belachelijke oord waarschijnlijk nog een beetje leuk kon maken. Hij gebaarde dat ik de telefoon aan hem moest geven. Nou mooi niet dat hem naar zijn vriendinnetje liet gaan.

"Nee ik denk dat je verkeerd verbonden bent, dag." En ik gooide de haak erop.

Jacob staarde me verbaasd aan. "Wie was dat?"

"Och niemand, was verkeerd verbonden." Jacob stelde verder geen vragen en staarde weer naar de tv.

Nog geen half uur later werd de stilte verstoord door het geluid van een brullende motor. Billy keek verbaasd op van zijn boek. "Wat komt Bella hier nou zo laat nog doen?"

Ik knarste met mijn tanden. Dus dat kreng had zomaar besloten om toch maar langs te komen. Jacob was ondertussen blij opgesprongen en naar de deur gesprint om open te doen.

Een bleek meisje met bruin haar kwam binnen lopen. Voor een meisje dat zo'n knappe vriend had keek ze wel heel depressief.

"Phoebe mag je voorstellen aan Bella een hele goeie vriendin van mij." Zei Jake.

Bella keek op en staarde me aan. Oeps dus toch niet zijn vriendin. Ik voelde hoe mijn gezicht rood gloeide.

"Uuh hoi Bella leuk kennis met je te maken, ik ben Phoebe het nichtje van Jacob we zijn hier vandaag aangekomen uit Engeland en moet nog een beetje wennen aan alles." Ik hoopte vurig dat Bella niet al te boos zou zijn.

Ze toverde een waterig glimlachje tevoorschijn en zei: "Aangenaam kennis met je te maken Phoebe ik hoop dat je het hier gauw naar je zin hebt." Ze gaf me nog snel een knipoog voordat ze zich tot Jacob wende.

Ik haalde opgelucht adem ze was dus niet boos. Jacob en Bella verdwenen naar zijn kamer en ik bleef samen met Billy en mijn moeder achter in de woonkamer.

Nu moest ik hem alsnog delen, dacht ik licht geïrriteerd. Of zal ik naar ze toe gaan?

Ik besloot dat toch maar niet te doen, waarschijnlijk wou Bella toch liever even met Jacob alleen zijn, ze zag er echt heel erg ongelukkig uit.

"Wat is er met haar?" vroeg ik aan Billy terwijl ik naast hem ging zitten aan de eettafel.

Mijn moeder keek geïrriteerd op van haar laptop. "Dat hoor je niet te vragen Phoebe dat is erg onbeleefd."

Ik haalde mijn schouders op, "Ik ga het echt niet aan haar vragen hoor ze ziet me al aan komen, hey Bella zeg vertel eens waarom zie jij er uit alsof je elk moment uit elkaar valt van ellende? Staat een beetje raar denk je ook niet."

Billy moest lachen om mijn opmerking en gaf antwoord: "Haar vriendje en zijn familie zijn pas verhuisd en daar heeft het schijnbaar nogal moeilijk mee."

Ik keek naar de dichte deur die naar Jacob's kamer leidde. Vreemd ze keek eerder alsof hij dood was, ze moet wel heel erg van hem gehouden hebben. Ik nam me voor om mijn excuses aan te bieden, dat was wel zo netjes.

Een uurtje later het was bijna elf uur kwamen Jacob en Bella weer de kamer in, ze zag er veel beter uit Jacob moest haar aan het lachen gemaakt hebben (wat ook onmogelijk moeilijk kon zijn). Ik rende snel achter ze aan terwijl ze naar haar auto liepen.

"Bella kan ik je misschien even spreken?"

Jacob keek me vragend aan maar dat negeerde ik en bleef Bella bijna smekend aankijken. "Ja natuurlijk kan dat, Jake ga maar weer naar binnen ik zie jou morgen weer." Jacob keek mij nog één keer vragend aan terwijl hij Bella een knuffel gaf en weer naar binnen liep.

"Uhm ja ik wou even zeggen dat het me spijt dat ik zo stom deed aan de telefoon, ik weet ook niet waarom, dacht dat je zijn vriendin was ofzo, klinkt echt belachelijk ben notabene zijn nichtje maar toch, hij is de enige vriend die ik hier heb en maar ja met een gewone vriendin kan ik ook nog wel omgaan maar een vriendinnetje die wilt hem dan natuurlijk voor haar eigen alleen enzo, en uhm kun je me nog volgen?"

Bella schoot in de lach,"Je lijkt wel een beetje op Jacob weet je dat."

"Ow ja?" Ik keek haar verbaasd aan, ik stond hier half stotterend mijn excuses aan te bieden en zij zegt dat ik op Jacob leek?

"Ja, hij is net zo en maakt me ook aan het lachen, maar excuses geaccepteerd."

En met nog een knipoog stapte ze in haar truck en reed weg.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoofdstuk 3

De nacht vulde zich met dromen over enorme wolven en een knappe jongen die ik niet kende.

Toen ik wakker werd was ik nog steeds moe en vroeg ik me af wie die jongen was en waarom hij in een enorme zandkleurige wolf was veranderd. Lang kon ik er echter niet over nadenken want de rust in huis werd verstoord door gekrijs van Jacob die onder de douche stond.

Met een kleine glimlach liep ik naar mijn eigen badkamer om ook een douche te nemen.

Na me zorgvuldig te hebben aangekleed stond ik besluitloos in de spiegel te staren. Één ding was duidelijk, ik zou sowieso opvallen hier.

Ik wist zeker dat iedereen hier een roodbruine huid en zwart steil haar heeft, ik vond Billy, Jake en mijn moeder genoeg bewijs.

Je kon nou niet bepaalt zeggen dat ik deed aan de verwachting van de gemiddelde quileute, zelfs niet voor een halve. Mijn huid was namelijk heel licht bruin bijna blank en mijn haar tja ik had de weelderige honingblonde krullen van mijn vader geërfd, alleen mijn chocolade bruine ogen kwamen van mijn moeders kant.

Na tien minuten in de spiegel gestaard te hebben was ik nog steeds besluiteloos, misschien moest ik het maar verven maar dat vond ik eigenlijk ook weer zonde.

Stijlen! Ja dat was een goed idee dan viel het in ieder geval iets minder op. Dus rende ik snel weer naar mijn kamer om de stekker van mijn stijltang in het stopcontact te doen.

Zodra hij was opgewarmd begon ik mijn krullen te lijf te gaan. Na ongeveer een kwart in bedwang te hebben gekregen kwam Jake mijn kamer binnen stormen.

"Hey honey schiet eens op we kome…." Plots bleef hij staan en staarde me met open mond aan.

"Wat ben jij aan het doen?!"

"Mijn haar aan het stijlen waar lijkt het anders op."

"Alsof je het loopt te martelen, hou eens op hartstikke zonde."

Met een zucht liet ik de stang zakken en keek hem geërgerd aan.

"Ik weet niet hoor maar ik val al genoeg op hier zonder die krullen, ze maken het alleen maar erger!"

Jacob barste in lachen uit. "Doe niet zo gek joh. Hou op met je haar te martelen en kom mee we moeten opschieten."

Met een zuur gezicht gooide ik de stijltang aan de kant hield mijn hoofd onder de kraan zodat mijn krullen meteen weer terug kwamen, bond er een stiekje omheen en volgde Jake naar buiten.

"Hoe gaan we?" vroeg ik hem om me heen kijkend of er iets van een fiets stond. Jake keek me grijnzend aan.

"Ik heb een kleine verassing we gaan namelijk met mijn auto."

Ik keek hem verbluft aan. "Hij is klaar?"

"Jep, helemaal heb vanmorgen vroeg de puntjes op de i gezet."

Het was niet ver rijden naar de kleine school op het reservaat en al veel te snel reden we de parkeerplaats op. Nerveus keek ik het raam uit naar het schoolplein, het stond al vol met, zoals verwacht, zwart harige tieners.

"Kom je er nog uit of blijf je hier de hele dag zitten?" Jacob was al uitgestapt en keek me vragend aan.

"Ja, oke ik kom." Ik sjokte achter Jake aan het kleine stenen schoolgebouw binnen.

Gelukkig zaten we in dezelfde klas zodat ik niet helemaal aan mij lot werd overgelaten. Jake was zo lief om elke les naast mij te komen zitten.

De aandacht die ik verwacht had kreeg ik inderdaad, iedereen keek me aan terwijl we door de gangen naar onze lessen liepen. De meeste mensen wisten al wie ik was en een aantal kwamen zich voorstellen. Waaronder Quil, hij was Jake's beste vriend en ik mocht hem meteen.

Zodra de pauze begon liepen we druk kletsend naar de kantine, Quil was een echte grapjas en ik voelde me al veel meer op mijn gemak. Na ons voorzien te hebben van eten (Jake en Quil hadden zoveel eten op hun plaat geladen alsof ze er een week mee moesten doen) zochten we een plaatsje achter in de kantine.

We zaten nog maar net of er kwamen drie jongens de kantine binnenstormen ze lachten en stoeide met elkaar, het waren net drie wilde puppy's. Ik keek er lachend naar totdat ik met een schok één van de jongens herkende, het was de jongen uit mijn droom!

"Wie zijn die drie jongens?" vroeg ik aan Jake. Hij keek op om te zien wie ik bedoelde, zodra hij ze in het oog kreeg begon hij te grijnzen.

"Dat zijn Alex en John Summers en Seth Clearwater, eerstejaars. Alex en John zijn net vijftien en Seth wordt over ongeveer een half jaar zestien."

"Het zijn af en toe echt nog net een stelletje kleuters." Voegde Quill er aan toe.

"Ja inderdaad net een stel kleuters." Mompelde ik terwijl ik mijn ogen op Seth gericht hield.

Hij was erg knap om te zien, zijn warrige zwarte haren kwamen tot net boven zijn schouders en stonden alsof er een stevige wind doorheen had gewaaid. Hij was behoorlijk groot voor een vijftienjarige en hoe wel hij nog wat slungelig was zag je dat zijn pezige spieren al goed ontwikkeld waren. Plotseling draaide hij zich om en keek ik recht in zijn opvallende zilvergrijze ogen. Ik trok mijn meest ongeïnteresseerde gezicht en keek snel de andere kant op.

_Seth was samen met de tweeling Alex en John de kantine binnen komen stormen, de jongens waren als sinds de kleuter tijd de beste vrienden en hadden alle drie een vrolijk en omstuimig karakter. Ze werden vaak heel flauw de olijke drieling genoemd. _

_De jongens zochten nogal luidruchtig een plaatsje aan de al overvolle tafel van de eerstejaars. _

_Hij was nog maar net gaan zitten toen hij ineens een paar ogen in zijn rug voelde branden. Hij draaide zich om en keek in de chocolade bruine ogen van het mooiste meisje dat hij ooit had gezien (de bikini babes op Alex zijn poster meegeteld), haar huid was lichtgoudbruin, haar volle lippen robijnrood en haar hartvormige gezichtje had mooie symmetrische gelaatstrekken. _

_Ze zag hem kijken en draaide snel haar hoofd weg haar honingblonde krullen dansten vrolijk mee. Pff verwaand kind dacht hij, dat zou zeker dat engelse nichtje van Jacob wel zijn. Het leek hem niet zo'n aardig meisje, voelde zich waarschijnlijk veel te goed om hier te wonen. Tja wat verwachte je anders van die bekakte Engelsen, en hij richtte zijn aandacht weer op zijn vrienden._

De rest van de dag probeerde ik niet meer aan Seth te denken, maar het leek wel of zijn zilveren ogen voor mijn neus zweefden. Ze waren dan ook zo mooi geweest en zo bekend ook, alsof ik ze ergens van kenden. Maar dat was onmogelijk de laatste keer dat ik in La Push was geweest, was toen ik nog maar een paar maanden oud was en toen was Seth nog niet eens geboren.

Jacob was veel te druk bezig met Quil om mijn stilte te merken en daar was ik blij om, echt niet dat ik dit met hem wou bespreken dit was meer een meisjes ding. Ik zuchtte en dacht aan Manon mijn beste vriendin thuis, zij zou weten wat te doen. Ik keek om me heen en besloot dat ik echt een vriendin moest gaan zoeken.

Toen we eindelijk thuis waren had ik zin om iets met Jacob te gaan doen, misschien kende hij een plek waar veel jongeren kwamen en kon ik kennis maken met een paar leuke meiden van mijn leeftijd.

Dus ik liep naar zijn kamer om het te vragen. "Hey Jake, zullen we vanavond wat leuks gaan doen? Misschien kunnen we ergens heen gaan met Quill ofzo."

"Sorry Phoeb dat gaat niet heb al met Bella afgesproken, we gaan met een hele groep van haar school naar de bioscoop in Port Angeles."

"Ow oké." En ik wou al teleurgesteld weglopen toen hij me terug riep.

"Zeg niet zo snel! Ik denk dat het wel oké is dat je mee gaat, we gaan tenslotte met een hele groep."

Ik vrolijkte meteen weer op, dit was de ideale gelegenheid om nieuwe mensen te leren kennen.

"oké, dat lijkt me super." Zei ik met een glimlach en stormde naar mijn eigen kamer om me klaar te maken.

We reden in Jacob zijn rode golf naar het huis van Bella, hij had gezegd dat we met een flinke groep van Bella's school zouden gaan, we wisten allebei niet wat we moesten verwachten maar ik zag aan Jake's gezicht dat het hem niks interesseerde zolang hij maar bij Bella kon zijn.

Zodra we de straat inreden kwam ze naar buiten sprinten.

"Geweldig je golf is af!" riep ze zodra we waren uitgestapt.

Jacob grijnsde breed: "Klopt sinds vanmorgen, dit is zijn tweede ritje."

Voor dat Bella iets terug kon zeggen kwam er een grote Suburban de straat in rijden met een blonde jongen erin.

"Ang is ziek, zij en Ben komen niet." Begon de jongen meteen toen hij was uitgestapt.

"Ow balen." Antwoordde Bella.

Schijnbaar was de grote groep vrienden van Bella toch niet zo groot.

De jongen keek wantrouwig naar Jacob die ook wel erg dicht bij Bella stond. Ze leek het niet erg te vinden. "Mike herinner je Jacob Black nog?"

"Nee niet echt." Antwoordde Mike en hij stak zijn hand uit.

"Ik ben een oude vriend van de familie." Stelde Jacob zich voor terwijl hij Mike's hand schudde. Daarna sloeg hij zijn arm om me heen en stelde me voor. "En deze schone dame is Phoebe mijn nichtje uit Engeland." Ik toverde een glimlach tevoorschijn terwijl ik hem de hand schudde.

"Hoi Mike leuk je te leren kennen."

"Ja ook leuk jou te leren kennen, hoe is Engeland?"

"Ongeveer net zo nat als hier." Antwoordde ik, had niet echt zin om over mijn thuisland te praten.

Bella stelde voor om met Jake zijn auto te gaan omdat we nu met toch zo weinig waren. Mike stemde schoorvoetig in en we kropen allebei op de achterbank.

Jacob kletste zoals gewoonlijk een eind weg en had schijnbaar niet door dat Mike steeds chagrijniger werd, hij negeerde mij volkomen wat ook niet echt hielp om mijn humeur goed te houden. Ik kreeg een beetje het idee dat Bella en Jake gewoon vergaten dat wij er ook nog waren. Totdat Mike van tactiek veranderde en zich heel irritant in het gesprek ging mengen. Ik rolde even met me ogen en staarde toen ontspannen uit het raam.

Bij de bioscoop aangekomen gaf Jacob twee tientjes aan Bella omdat wij eigenlijk nog te jong voor de film waren. Lachend ging ze de kaartjes halen.

De film was echt gewoon belachelijk nep, de een naar de andere persoon werd op een krankzinnige manier vermoord en ik kon het niet helpen maar ik moest er om lachen. Naast mij deed Jake het zelfde. Goh dus we leken inderdaad meer op elkaar dan ik dacht.

Bella snapte het eerst niet maar nadat Jake haar een kleine uitleg had gegeven moest ze net zo hard mee lachen.

Alleen Mike keek nog steeds nors. Plotseling sprong hij op en spurtte hij de zaal uit, Bella en Jake gingen hem meteen achterna en lieten mij verbaasd achter.

Wat een mietje, dacht ik geïrriteerd. Kan niet eens zo'n belachelijk neppe film uitzitten.

Zo'n tien minuten later kwam Jacob de zaal weer inlopen. "Phoeb, ga je mee? Dat joch heeft de griep gekregen, heeft net de wc vol lopen kotsen."

Aan zijn gezicht te zien vond hij het hoogst amusant. Ik rolde met me ogen en stond op om hem te volgen.

Mike zag er inderdaad erg ziek uit, zijn huid was helemaal groen en hij steunde wankel op Bella met een lege popcorn bak in zijn hand.

"Mooi niet dat ik naast hem achterin ga zitten. Bella het is jou vriend dus jij gaat er maar naast zitten."

Jake keek me verwijtend aan maar dat kon me niks schelen, ik had er geen zin in dat mijn designer jasje van 500 pond onder gekotst werd.

De terug weg leek wel eeuwen te duren, eindelijk stonden we bij Bella op de oprit nadat we Mike thuis gebracht hadden.

"Ik zou ons graag nog binnen uit willen nodigen, nu we zo vroeg zijn." Begon Jake tegen Bella, "Maar ik voel me een beetje vreemd, misschien dat je toch gelijk had over dat de griep heerst."

Ik had schijnbaar iets gemist maar dat kon me niet zoveel schelen, ik keek hem bezorgd aan. "Zal ik rijden Jake?"

"Nee." Hij schudde zijn hoofd en trok zijn wenkbrauwen samen. "Ik voel me nog niet ziek. Gewoon…niet goed. Als het moet ruilen we wel."

Bella keek hem ook bezorgd aan. "Bel je even hoe het gaat als je thuis bent?"

"Ja, natuurlijk." Hij fronste en beet op zijn lip. Bella stapte uit en we reden weg.

Jacob bleef strak voor zich uit kijken en zijn handen trilden een beetje.

"Weet je zeker dat het gaat?" vroeg ik hem bezorgd.

"Ja, het gaat echt wel."

"Je ziet er echt heel beroerd uit hoor, misschien kun je mij beter laten rijden."

"Ik zeg verdomme toch dat het wel gaat, kun je misschien even een keer je mond dicht houden."

Hij keek me woedend aan en ik schrok van de blik in zijn ogen, die stond bijna moorddadig en zijn hele lijf leek nu te trillen. Waardoor hij de auto niet goed op de weg kon houden en plots reden we de berm in richting een grote boom.

"Jake!" schreeuwde ik, hij zag het net op tijd en trapte op de rem.

Vlak voor de boom stonden we stil, ik was woedend.

"En nu laat je mij verdorie rijden want dit kan echt niet, hoor je me! Je had ons bijna vermoord!"

Maar Jake hoorde me niet. Zijn hele lijf trilde en hij bleef strak voor zich uit kijken. Voorzichtig raakte ik zijn schouder aan. Maar trok mijn hand snel terug, hij leek wel in brand te staan.

Plotseling stapte hij uit de auto en begon te lopen. Snel rende ik achter hem aan.

"Jake, Jake wacht nou even, ik ben niet boos kom nou."

Maar hij reageerde niet. Ik haalde hem snel in en greep zijn gloeiende arm beet om hem tegen te houden. Plotseling kwam er een angstaanjagende grom uit zijn mond en met een kracht smeet hij me opzij.

Ik kwam met een klap tegen een boom terecht en viel snakkend naar adem op de grond. Toen ik voorzichtig op keek was Jacob verdwenen en stond er een enorme roodbruine wolf naar me te grommen.

Ik wist niet wat ik zag hij was minstens net zo groot als een paard, dit kon niet echt zijn! Plotseling draaide de wolf zich om en rende het bos in.

Versuft bleef ik op de koude natte bosgrond zitten, ik kon niet helder nadenken.

Na een paar minuten kwamen er ineens vier grote gespierde jongens aan rennen waarvan er drie doorrenden het bos in achter de Jacobwolf aan. Terwijl de vierde bij mij en stopte en zich bukte om op gelijke hoogte met mij te komen. "Gaat het een beetje?"

Verdwaasd keek ik hem aan, het was een quileute en hij keek bezorgd uit zijn donkere ogen. "Ja, ik denk het wel." Mompelde ik, terwijl ik met mijn hand langs mijn hoofd ging om te kijken of ik gewond was.

Gelukkig was ik gezegend met een grote dosis geluk en had ik niks. De jongen ontspande toen ik zag dat ik niet gewond was en hielp me overeind.

"Ik ben Jared, je moet wel geschrokken zijn. Zal ik je naar huis brengen?"

"Maar Jacob dan, wat is er met hem gebeurd?"

"Maak je over hem maar geen zorgen de rest regelt dat wel, laten we eerst naar huis gaan en dan leg ik je alles uit."

Ik knikte en liep achter hem aan naar de auto. Samen reden we terug naar het huis van Billy.


	4. Chapter 4

Hoofdstuk 4

Zodra Jared de auto voor het huis had geparkeerd kwam mijn moeder al naar buiten gelopen op de voet gevolgd door Billy, ze keken beide een beetje bezorgd.

"Het is gebeurd hé." Begon Billy.

Jared zei niks en knikte alleen maar terwijl hij een gebaar maakte dat iedereen naar binnen moest. Ik plofte op de stoel neer het dichtste bij de deur.

"Zo, gaat nu iemand mij vertellen wat er precies aan de hand is en waarom in hemelsnaam mijn neef in een enorme wolf is veranderd?"

Ik keek ze alledrie vragend aan, ze wisten meer dan dat ik wist en dat was iets waar ik absoluut niet tegen kon.

Billy negeerde me en wende zich tot Jared. "Wat is er gebeurd?"

Hij haalde zijn schouders op. "Ik denk dat je dat beter aan Phoebe kan vragen, toen wij kwamen lag ze versuft op de grond en was Jacob het bos in gerend."

"Ooh Phoebe liefje gaat het, ben je gewond?!"

Mijn moeder rende hysterisch naar me toe om te kijken of ik geen ledematen miste.

"Mam laat me ik mankeer niks, Jacob rent als een idiote wolf in het bos rond hoor, ik niet." Ze luisterde niet en bleef me onderzoeken, totdat Billy met een kuchje duidelijk maakte dat ze me met rust moest laten.

Toen ging ze zitten en wende zich tot haar broer. "Ik denk dat we haar een uitleg verschuldigd zijn."

Billy knikte, "Maar dan moeten we haar denk ik eerst wat van onze oude legendes vertellen."

"Maar die ken ik." Viel ik hem in de reden. "Mam vertelde ze me vroeger altijd voor het slapen gaan. Over dat wij afstammen van de wolven enzo en dat we de mensen beschermen tegen de koude wezens."

Even bleef het stil terwijl de puzzelstukjes in mijn hoofd op hun plaats vielen.

"Oooh, de legendes zijn waar dan?" Ik keek de drie personen om mijn heen aan. Jared glimlachte en knikte. "Ja dat klopt helemaal, wij bestaan omdat de koude wezens bestaan en ze te dicht bij ons land komen."

"We dachten alleen dat de veranderingen op zouden houden nu de Cullens weg zijn." Vervolgde Billy.

Ik keek hem verward aan. "De Cullens? Dat was toch die familie die hier vijftig jaar geleden waren komen wonen en waar onze familie een verdrag mee had gesloten?"

Billy knikte goedkeurend. "Je bent goed op de hoogte." En knipoogde even naar mijn moeder die blozend thee ging zetten.

"Maar wat heeft dit nou met Jacob te maken? Die vampiers zijn toch een paar jaar later naar het noorden vertrokken?"

Ik keek ongeduldig van de één naar de ander.

Het was Jared die antwoord gaf. "Klopt, alleen zijn ze twee jaar geleden weer in Forks komen wonen en toen zijn de veranderingen weer begonnen. Eerst bij Sam en vervolgens bij Paul, mij, Embry en nu dus ook Jacob."

Hij liet zich zuchtend in de stoel naast mij vallen en keek naar zijn handen. "We hoopten echt dat het hem bespaart zou blijven nu ze zijn vertrokken. Maar schijnbaar stopt het niet zo makkelijk als het eenmaal weer in gang is gezet."

"Of er zijn nog meer vampiers in de buurt." Zei Billy.

Jared en ik keken hem allebei verbaasd aan en mijn moeder liet bijna de theepot uit haar handen vallen.

"hoe bedoel je?" Vroeg Jared.

"Nou met Jacob erbij zijn jullie nu met zijn vieren en zolang als wij bestaan is er geen roedel geweest die zo groot is. Dat kan bijna niks anders betekenen dat er nog meer in de buurt zijn."

"Dat zou best wel eens kunnen kloppen." Mompelde Jared. "Ik denk dat we maar snel een vergadering bij een moeten roepen en meer patrouilles moeten lopen."

"Maar hoe zit het nou met Jacob?" onderbrak ik hen. "Hij zal zich wel afvragen wat er aan de hand is."

Billy glimlachte, "Maak je over hem maar geen zorgen dat komt helemaal goed."

"Hij zal even moeten wennen aan wat hij nu is en de eerste paar weken doet de verandering een beetje pijn. Maar zodra hij alles onder controle kan houden is het voor hem net zo natuurlijk als naar de wc gaan." Besloot Jared grijnzend.

Ik trok een gezicht maar was enigszins gerustgesteld, het kwam weer goed met hem.


	5. Chapter 5

Hoofdstuk 5

In de paar weken die volgden was ik voornamelijk bezig met het beantwoorden van de stroom telefoontjes die van Bella kwamen. Ze kon ons verhaal dat Jake pfeiffer had en geen bezoek kon ontvangen, schijnbaar niet helemaal geloven. Ze werd echt irritant en na een tijdje kon ik er niet meer tegen en trok de stekker uit het stopcontact. Zo dat knapte op.

Jacob was ondergebracht in het huisje van Sam, zodat het roedel hem beter in de gaten konden houden en hij, mij of Billy niet onbedoeld pijn kon doen.

Ik moest toegeven dat ik hem erg miste. Moest nu alleen naar school (mocht zijn golf gebruiken wat dan wel weer een voordeel was) maar hij was er niet om mij aan het lachen te maken of om me te steunen. Quil was er gelukkig nog wel, maar die was zo depressief dat het er niet bepaald gezelliger op werd.

Twee weken na Jake zijn eerste verandering, zat ik aan de keukentafel huiswerk te maken toen hij ineens grijnzend de kamer in kwam lopen.

"Heb je me gemist?"

"Jake!" krijste ik terwijl ik me in zijn armen stortte.

"Haha, rustig aan Phoeb je doet net alsof je me maanden niet hebt gezien."

"Hou op zeg, twee weken was al lang genoeg. Hoe voel je, je nou?"

zijn grijns verdween en hij keek ineens ernstig. Het viel me op dat zijn lange haar plaats had gemaakt voor een kort stoppeltjes kapsel.

"Ik voel me echt verschrikkelijk schuldig." Begon hij terwijl hij aan de tafel ging zitten.

Ik keek hem niet begrijpend aan. "Schuldig, waarom dat dan?"

Hij keek me ongelovig aan. "Phoebe, als jij niet gezegend was met zo belachelijk veel geluk, had ik je wel voor het leven kunnen verminken of erger!"

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. "Heb daar eigenlijk niet meer aan gedacht. Maakte me meer zorgen over jou, volgens mij voelt het niet erg prettig als je letterlijk uit je vel springt."

Hij keek me even aan en barste toen in lachen uit. "Nee niet echt nee. Maar nu kan ik het allemaal aardig onder controle houden en de transformatie is compleet, dus doet het geen pijn meer. Maar vertel eens heb ik nog veel gemist de afgelopen tijd?"

ik schudde mijn hoofd. "Nee, niet echt. Quil is alleen een beetje depri, omdat jij nu ook ineens bij Sam zijn clubje hoort en Bella heeft de telefoon overbezet gehouden."

"Hmm Quil, tja, Sam denkt dat het niet lang meer duurt voordat hij ook bij ons komt. Wat Bella betreft ik zal haar maar even terug bellen om te zeggen dat het goed gaat en dat ik haar binnenkort weer spreek."

Hij keek er nogal treurig bij, terwijl hij naar de telefoon liep.

"Waarom ligt de stekker eruit?"

Ik bloosde. "Ik werd een beetje gek van dat ding, dus heb de stekker eruit getrokken."

Lachend stak Jake de stekker terug op zijn plek en draaide Bella's nummer, terwijl ik mijn huiswerk ging opruimen.

Toen ik terug in de kamer kwam stond Jacob ongeduldig bij de deur te wachten.

"Dat telefoontje heb je snel afgehandeld."

"Ze was niet thuis."'

"Aha, maar even wat anders, waar heb je Billy en mijn ma gelaten."

Hij glimlachte nu. "Feestje bij de Clearwater's, Harry is jarig. Ze zijn er al, ik kwam je ophalen dus kom mee."

Ik had Harry nog nooit ontmoet, maar wist dat hij en zijn vrouw de beste vrienden waren van ma en Billy. Dus stelde ik verder geen vragen en liep achter Jake aan naar de auto.

De Clearwater's bleken een kleine paardenfokkerij en handelstal te hebben. Zodra we het erf op reden vulden mijn neus zich met de geur van paarden en hooi. Ik snoof het eens diep in, wat had ik dit gemist zeg. Onwillekeurig begon ik te grijnzen en Jake grijnsde met me mee.

"Kom," Zei hij. "Het feest is in de schuur achter het huis."

Samen liepen we naar de grote houten schuur die achter het huisje stond.

Zodra we in de buurt kwamen roken we de barbecue en zweefde de country muziek naar buiten. Het deed me weer denken aan die oude western films en mijn grijns werd breder. Zodra de we de schuur inliepen verdween mijn grijns als sneeuw voor de zon.

Seth! Seth stond daar naast Harry en Sue samen met nog een knap meisje van ongeveer 18 jaar. Een seconde vroeg ik me af wat hij daar deed, toen het tot me door drong dat Jake had gezegd dat hij Clearwater van zijn achternaam heette. Natuurlijk hij was de zoon van Harry en Sue.

Ik kreunde zachtjes. Zou hij gemerkt hebben dat ik de afgelopen weken telkens naar hem had uitgekeken in de pauzes? En dat ik knalrood werd zodra hij mijn kant op keek? Ik had nu zo langzamerhand al wel aan mezelf toegegeven dat ik verliefd op hem was, en niet zo klein beetje ook. Alleen keurde hij mij geen blik waardig. Ik wist zeker dat hij mij totaal niet mocht.

Jake zag dat ik aarzelde en pakte mijn hand beet en sleurde mij mee de rij in die stonden te wachten tot ze het gezin konden feliciteren. Ik stond nerveus van de ene voet op de andere te wippen en bedacht me wat ik moest zeggen. Waarschijnlijk zou ik gaan stotteren en heel erg rood worden. Maar zoals gewoonlijk kon ik gewoon geen flater slaan en nam mijn talent het van mij over.

Tegen de tijd dat ik mijzelf had voorgesteld aan Harry en Sue en ze had gefeliciteerd. Liep ik elegant door naar Seth en had ik een betoverende glimlach op mijn gezicht en keek ik hem recht aan in zijn prachtige zilveren ogen, die een beetje argwanend keken.

"Hey, jij moet Seth zijn, gefeliciteerd met je vaders verjaardag." Ik bleef glimlachen terwijl ik hem een hand gaf, hij was minstens net zo warm als die van Jacob.

Ik had zelfs het lef om op mijn tenen te gaan staan en twee zoenen op zijn warme wangen te drukken. Tot mijn grote genoegen moest hij ervan blozen.

"haai, ja, bedankt. Jij bent dan Phoebe toch?"

ik lachte. "Klopt, dat gekke Britse nichtje van Jacob."

En gaf hem een knipoog. Ik snapte zelf ook niet helemaal waarom ik het dat zei en deed, maar schijnbaar hielp het, want hij ontspande en lachte een vrolijke blaffende lach.

"Zeg, hou je van paarden?" vroeg hij vervolgens.

"Ja zeker, in Engeland werkte ik op een renstal bij ons in de buurt."

"Cool, ik zal je onze paarden laten zien."

En plotseling liet hij zijn grote brede hand in mijn kleine smalle hand glijden en trok hij me mee naar buiten. Zijn zus die ik nog niet gefeliciteerd had vergetend.

Seth stond tussen zijn moeder en zus in te wachten tot alle mensen hun gefeliciteerd hadden en hij eindelijk kon gaan genieten van het feest. Hij verveelde zich dood, toen hij haar ineens weer zag. Ze was nog mooier dan de laatste keer dat hij haar had gezien. Dat kwam waarschijnlijk omdat ze lachte en ze zich duidelijker meer op haar gemak leek. Hij vroeg zich af wat ze zou zeggen, hij was ervan overtuigd dat ze zich te goed voor hem voelde.

Hij was verrast toen ze hem glimlachend een hand gaf en zelfs haar volle lippen op zijn wangen drukte, hij voelde hoe hij begon te blozen. Het was makkelijker om met haar te praten dan hij had verwacht.

"hou je van paarden?" vroeg hij.

"Ja zeker, in Engeland werkte ik op een renstal bij ons in de buurt." Was haar antwoord.

Hij merkte dat hij haar aardiger vond dan hij had verwacht en popelde om haar zijn trots te laten zien. Dus pakte hij haar hand die klein en breekbaar aanvoelde in de zijne en trok haar mee naar buiten.

Seth liet mij het hele bedrijf zien, van de stallen tot de mestplaat en van de hooizolder tot het huis, inclusief zijn kamer. Over alles praate hij super enthousiast en ik reageerde net zo enthousiast terug. Het was immers een onderwerp dat heel belangrijk was in allebei ons leven.

Helaas had hij meteen mijn hand losgelaten zodra we de schuur uit waren gekomen en ik vroeg mij af of hij zich ervoor schaamde dat hij me zo had meegetrokken. Gelukkig hield hij me zo bezig dat ik vergat erover te piekeren.

Al veel te snel kwam Jacob ons buiten zoeken.

"Phoeb, het is al twaalf uur geweest, ga je mee naar huis?"

Ik keek verbaasd op mijn horloge, het was inderdaad al bijna kwart over twaalf. We waren gewoon vier uur weg geweest, het leek slechts een half uur te hebben geduurd.

"Ja, kom eraan!" riep ik als antwoord naar Jake. En toen wende ik me weer tot Seth.

"Ik vond het echt heel erg gezellig en bedankt dat je me alles hebt laten zien."

"Geen probleem, ik vond het ook erg gezellig. Kom je snel weer langs? We kunnen hier wel wat extra hulp gebruiken." Hij grijnsde breed toen hij dat zei.

In mijn maag begonnen de vlindertjes aan een vreugde dansje.

"Ja graag, dat lijkt me echt super. Is morgen goed?"

"Ja, super! Tot morgen dan."

"Tot morgen."

Ik draaide me om en huppelde bijna naar Jacob toe, die bij de auto op me stond te wachten.

Vanaf dat moment waren Seth en ik zo'n beetje onafscheidelijk. Ik werkte nu elke dag na school en in het weekend bij hem op het bedrijf. Zijn ouders vonden dat ze me moesten betalen maar dat weigerde ik, had immers geld genoeg. Het belangrijkste was natuurlijk dat ik constant bij Seth in de buurt was.

We waren nu echt vrienden, ook op school zaten we in de pauzes samen. Uiteraard zaten zijn twee beste vrienden Alex en John er ook bij. Het waren hele aardige gasten alleen af en toe werd ik een beetje moe van hun hyperactiviteit. Maar het was nog altijd beter dan alleen zitten, want Quil was ondertussen ook toegetreden tot de roedel en hij, Jacob en Emby zijn andere beste vriend waren nu nog maar heel weinig op school omdat ze een vampier in het zicht hadden gekregen. Alleen liet ze zich niet vangen.

Gelukkig was ik niet helemaal alleen met drie van die wilde, want ik had vriendschap gesloten met de 18 jarige zus van Seth. Leah heette ze en ik was heel verbaasd geweest dat ze mijn vriendin wou zijn. Ze was goed gezelschap behalve als iemand een opmerking maakte over Sam of zijn verloofde Emily, dan werd ze of woedend of zo depressief dat je de neiging had om een inrichting te bellen.

Al met al kreeg ik het steeds meer naar mijn zin in La Push (op het kleinigheidje na dat Seth me als één van zijn maten zag in plaats van een potentieel vriendinnetje)

*^^*^^*

Het was een regenachtige (uiteraard) zaterdag ochtend en Seth en ik waren net bezig met een nieuw paard te poetsen die Leah straks zou gaan uitproberen.

"Heb je al plannen voor vanavond?" Vroeg Seth mij ineens terwijl hij bezig was het hoofd te poetsen. Ik die bezig was zijn staart uit de klit te halen keek verbaasd op.

"Nee nog niet, Jacob zal wel weer naar Bella gaan en Leah had teveel huiswerk liggen."

"Mooi, ik wou vragen of je hier wou blijven eten en dan vanavond een filmpje te kijken."

De vlinders in mijn buik begonnen weer te dansen, zou het dan toch eindelijk?

"Dat lijkt me geweldig." Zei ik met een stralende glimlach op mijn gezicht.

"Cool, ik hoop dat je van actie houd, Alex heeft een hele vette nieuwe film die hij vanavond mee neemt."

De vlinders in mijn buik stopten onmiddellijk met dansen en zakten als bakstenen naar de bodem, toch geen romantisch avondje met zijn tweeën maar een jongens avond vol slechte actie.

Ik zuchtte onhoorbaar, "Ja, lijkt me geweldig,"

Plotseling verscheen Jacob op het erf, hij droeg alleen maar een versleten joggingbroek. Als dat roedel zo geheim was mocht hij het wel eens wat beter verbergen dat hij het nooit koud had.

"Hey Jake, wat brengt jou hier?" Vroeg ik hem.

"Kan ik je even onder vier ogen spreken?" hij keek me doordringend aan. Het ging duidelijk over dat wolven gedoe van hem.

"Ja, oke, kom maar even mee dan."

Ik keek even verontschuldigend naar Seth, die ons allebei verbaasd aan keek en liep voor Jacob uit naar buiten, ver genoeg zodat Seth ons niet kon horen.

"Wat is er? Er is toch niks ernstigs gebeurd?"

"Nee, niet echt. Je weet toch dat we achter die vrouwtjes bloedzuiger aan zaten?"

"Ja, wat is daarmee, heeft ze weer iemand vermoord?"

"Nee, we weten alleen waarom ze hier nu is, om Bella te vermoorden."

"Bella, natuurlijk wat een verassing." Ik rolde met mijn ogen, mocht haar steeds minder.

Jacob negeerde me en vertelde verder.

"Het schijnt dat de Cullens haar partner vermoord hebben nadat die had geprobeerd Bella leeg te zuigen." Hij keek gepijnigd toen hij dat zei en ik vroeg me af of die gedachte hem kwelde.

"Nu wilt ze dus wraak en het leek haar het mooist om een partner voor een partner te nemen."

Ik knikte ten teken dat ik het begreep.

"En wat heeft dit met mij te maken?"

hij grijnsde even verontschuldigend en ik vreesde het ergste.

"Zolang wij haar nog niet hebben gevangen loopt Bella groot gevaar en is ze veiliger op La Push. Alleen met haar pech heb je grote kans dat ze iets breekt of dat er iets anders gebeurd, dus hebben we een beetje geluk nodig. Jouw geluk om precies te zijn."

Hij stopte om mijn reactie te peilen.

Ik keek hem ongelovig aan. "Wil je soms dat ik ga babysitten?! Op Bella?!"

Ik keek hem woedend aan. "Ik mag haar niet, dat weet je en toch vraag je dit aan mij?"

Jake trok een gezicht, "Het spijt me Phoeb, maar jouw geluk brengt haar pech een beetje in balans. Het is de beste oplossing, het is maar tijdelijk."

Ik zuchtte. "Goed dan, even tegen Seth zeggen dat ik moet gaan."

Ik draaide me om en liep de stallen weer in waar Seth intussen het paard aan het zadelen was.

"Hey, moet je horen, het spijt me heel erg maar ik kan niet blijven. Jacob heeft me opgescheept met een klusje, ik moet babysitten." Vertelde ik hem terwijl ik dat laatste woord er bijna uitspuugde. Seth keek me verbaasd aan.

"Babysitten? Op wie?"

"Bella"

"Bella, die is 18 kan ze niet op zichzelf passen."

"Nee, Jacob moet weg en als ze te lang alleen is breek ze waarschijnlijk haar nek ofzo."

Seth grinnikte, "Tja, zit wat in, jammer nu mis je de film."

Het was even stil…

"Zeg zullen we anders naar jou toe komen vanavond? Dan doe je oppassen en kun je de film zien."

Mijn gezicht klaarde op. "Wat een geweldig idee, dan vraag ik Billy of we pizza mogen bestellen."

"Klinkt goed, acht uur bij jou dan?"

"Acht uur is goed."

"Oké, tot vanavond."

"Tot vanavond."

En met een lach op mijn gezicht reed ik naar huis, misschien werd het toch nog leuk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hoofdstuk 6**

Bella zat al op de bank toen we thuiskwamen. Ze was alleen want mijn moeder had besloten dat Billy er vaker uit moest, dus had ze hem meegenomen om te winkelen, vervolgens te gaan uit eten en als afsluiting met hem naar de film te gaan. Hij had natuurlijk hevig geprotesteerd maar ze had er niks van willen horen.

Ik moest stiekem giechelen aan die gedachte. Maar dat hield meteen op toen Bella me nors aankeek, zij mocht mij schijnbaar evenmin.

"Oké ik moet nu meteen weer gaan, de jongens wachten op me." Hij glimlachte bemoedigend de spanning in de lucht negerend.

"Nou, veel plezier hé enne maak elkaar alsjeblieft niet af." Hij lachte en knipoogde naar me voor hij zich omdraaide en de deur uit liep.

"Ow ja, en ik kom vanavond nog even langs dus geen gekke dingen uithalen." Riep hij nog voor hij verdween.

Ik rolde met me ogen en draaide me naar Bella die nog steeds op de bank zat.

"Er komen vanavond wat vrienden van me, dus doe een beetje vrolijk, wil je."

Bella keek me met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. "Er mankeert niks aan mijn humeur hoor."

"Dat is dan ook voor het eerst."

Ze snoof en wende zich weer naar de tv met haar armen over mekaar. Ik knarste met mijn tanden en hoopte dat het heel snel acht uur zou worden.

"Ik bel Billy nu even om te vragen of ik pizza mag bestellen, wil je ook?"

"Ja, prima." Ze keek nog steeds strak naar de tv.

Ik pakte mijn mobieltje en draaide het nummer van mijn moeder terwijl ik naar buiten liep om Bella vrije lucht op te snuiven.

"Haa lieverd, vertel het eens." Nam mijn moeder overenthousiast de telefoon op. Ik was blij dat ze zo vrolijk was, dat was sinds de dood van mijn vader nauwelijks nog voor gekomen.

"Hoi mam, wil jij even aan Billy vragen of het oké is dat ik pizza bestel voor mezelf en vier vrienden."

Ik hoorde hoe ze met Billy overlegde voor ze antwoord gaf.

"Is goed hoor schat, Billy zegt dat er geld ligt in het suikerpotje in de keuken."

"Oké bedankt, veel plezier nog."

"Komt goed schat, jij ook doei doei."

"Doei."

Ik liep terug naar binnen om het geld te zoeken dat voor de pizza's was bestemd. Het was ruim voldoende en zette de pot weer op zijn plek. Het was pas zes uur en dus duurde het nog twee uur voor de jongens kwamen en we de pizza's konden bestellen. Maar ik had flink trek door het werken op stal, dus besloot ik een tosti te maken.

"Ik maak een tosti wil jij ook?"

"Nee, dank je."

"Wil je wat drinken dan?"

"Nee, ik hoef niks."

Ik zuchtte en zocht de ingrediënten bij elkaar. Vriendelijk proberen te doen werkte dus ook niet echt. Zodra mijn tosti's klaar waren plofte ik naast haar neer op de bank om ook tv te kijken. Hij stond op het journaal, iets wat me nou niet bepaald kon interesseren, dus drukte ik hem zonder pardon over naar een comedy serie. Ze reageerde niet eens! En toen ik beter keek zag ik dat ze niet echt naar de tv keek maar nogal wazig voor zich uit zat te kijken. In gedachten verzonken dus.

Ik at snel mijn tosti op en sprintte toen naar mijn kamer om me te douchen en om te kleden, ik wou er toch goed uit zien als Seth kwam. Ik koos voor een smalle spijkerbroek met een strak truitje met v-hals en sneakers. Mijn krullen liet ik los langs mijn gezicht vallen en bracht zorgvuldig potlood en mascara aan om mijn ogen te accentueren. Ik bewonderde het resultaat toen er op de deur geklopt werd.

Snel rende ik naar de kamer om open te doen. Bella had zich nog steeds niet bewogen en ik vroeg me af of ze niet stijf werd zo. Toen ik de deur open deed stond Seth daar en stokte mijn adem in mijn keel. Wat was hij knap! Hij droeg een baggy spijkerbroek en leuke sneakers, daarboven had hij een leuk shirt aan dat strak om zijn goed ontwikkelde borst spande en zijn warrige zwarte haar piekte vrolijk alle kanten op.

"Hai, de jongens moesten verplicht mee naar een verjaardag dus je moet het met mij alleen doen," Vertelde hij me, terwijl hij de kamer in liep en even een hand opstak naar Bella, die even knikte als begroeting.

De vlinders in mijn buik maakten hun vertrouwde vreugde dansje bij die woorden. Woehoe alleen Seth en niemand anders… Ow ja Bella, ach ja die viel te negeren.

"Balen zeg." Zei ik om niet te laten merken hoe leuk ik het vond.

"Ja, beetje wel maar ja dan is er in ieder geval meer pizza voor ons." Hij grijnsde naar me terwijl hij zich naast Bella op de bank liet ploffen. Ik liep grinnikten naar de telefoon om twee grote pizza's te bestellen.

De avond verliep perfect, Seth had net zo'n grote eetlust als ik had verwacht en at een hele pizza in zijn eentje op, terwijl Bella en ik samen de andere niet helemaal opkregen en die hij gretig van ons overnam.

Om dat de Summers niet waren gekomen en we dus ook niet de beloofde actie film hadden. Waren Seth en ik in de collectie van Jacob gedoken en hadden we lachend en stoeiend een andere actie film gevonden die we hadden opgezet. Bella was halverwege de film in slaap gevallen en ik had me brutaal tegen Seth aan genesteld in een comfortabele houding. Hij had zijn arm nonchalant om mij heen geslagen en we voelden ons totaal op ons gemak. Ik genoot met volle teugen van zijn warme lichaam tegen de mijne aan.

Rond elf uur kwam Jacob de kamer in lopen.

"Hallo, hoe gaat het hier?"

hij zweeg en trok een wenkbrauw op toen hij Seth en mij in onze comfortabele houding zag zitten.

"Gaat super hier, Bella slaapt en de film is top." Melde ik, zijn uitdrukking negerend.

"Juist ja, Phoeb kan ik je even onder vier ogen spreken?"

Ik keek hem stomverbaasd aan. "Waarover nu weer, moet ik ook nog op Charlie gaan passen?"

Seth lachte maar Jacob keek serieus.

"Ik meen het Phoeb nu."

Zijn stem klonk dreigend, dus ik stond zuchtend op en liep achter hem aan naar buiten.

Het was erg koud dus ik sloeg mijn armen om me heen in een poging warm te blijven.

"Nou vertel op, het is koud."

"Waarom is Seth hier?"

"Pardon, Seth en ik zijn vrienden en wat dan nog, dat gaat jou toch niks aan."

"Ik wil niet dat je met hem alleen bent en al helemaal niet waar Bella bij is."

Ik trok mijn wenkbrauw op. "Hij eet ons heus niet op hoor."

"Ben je nou echt zo verliefd dat je het niet eens ziet, dat je de symptomen niet herkend?"

Ik dacht even na over wat hij nou precies bedoelde. Toen begon het me opeens te dagen, dat hij zo warm was en de afgelopen tijd wel vier jaar ouder leek te zijn geworden en dat hij ook veel te gespierd was voor een jongen van 15.

Ik keek Jake geschrokken aan.

"Hij wordt er ook één." Het was geen vraag maar een constatering. Hij knikte ernstig.

"Ik wil niet dat jij of Bella in de buurt zijn wanneer het gebeurd, dat ik je bijna wat aan deed was al erg genoeg."

"Ik ben niet bang, hij doet me niks."

"Je moet uit zijn buurt blijven Phoebe, in ieder geval tot hij is veranderd en hij het onder controle heeft."

"Je kunt me niet dwingen Jake ik wil bij hem zijn."

"Waarom ben je zo eigenwijs, hij wilt je toch niet."

Auw, dat was tegen het zere been, ik werd woest.

"De kans is groter dat hij mij wilt dan dat jij Bella ooit zult krijgen, en zo niet dan zijn we tenminste nog vrienden, échte vrienden!"

ons praten was over gegaan in geschreeuw en we stonden woedend tegen over elkaar.

"Bella en ik zijn echte vrienden, en het lukt me wel het kost alleen wat tijd."

"Echt niet ze zal nooit de jouwe zijn, ze wacht tot die bloedzuiger voor haar terug komt. Ze gebruikt je Jake, alleen om dat gat een klein beetje op te vullen, ze laat je stikken zodra ze je niet meer nodig heeft."

Ik besefte dat ik te ver was gegaan, hij trilde over zijn hele lijf en het was duidelijk dat hij zichzelf niet meer in bedwang had.

"Shit." Langzaam deinsde ik achteruit, maar het was te laat met een enorme grom was hij uit zijn vel gesprongen (letterlijk) en de grote roodbruine wolf sprong op me af. Ik was er geweest.

Plotseling hoorde ik Seth achter mij schreeuwen. "Phoebe nee!"

Gevolgd door het geluid van scheurende kleren. Voordat Jacob zich op mij had kunnen storten vloog er een enorm zandkleurig gevaarte over mij heen, die tegen Jacob aan beukte en hem weg slingerde. Met grote ogen keek ik hoe de zandkleurige wolf uit mijn dromen tegen mijn roodbruine neef vocht. Nog geen twee seconden later verscheen de rest van het roedel in hun wolf vorm en verdwenen ze met zijn zevenen in het bos.

Ik merkte versuft dat ik in mijn angst voor Jacob op de grond was gevallen. Voordat ik kon reageren was Bella bij me.

"Phoebe gaat het, ben je gewond?"

Ze klonk ongerust en probeerde me overeind te hijsen. Geïrriteerd schudde ik me los.

"Het gaat wel, laat me los."

Ik stond op en sloeg het stof van mijn broek. Bezorgd keek ik in de richting waar de zeven wolven waren verdwenen en slaakte een diepe zucht.

Ik negeerde Bella die me bezorgd aan keek en liep terug het huis in. Zonder nog maar ergens op te letten sloot ik me op in mijn kamer. Met mijn kleren nog aan plofte ik boven op mijn bed neer en keek naar het plafond. Ik dacht aan Seth, die de aankomende weken vreselijk pijn zou moeten lijden en vervolgens nooit meer helemaal de zelfde zou zijn. Dat was Jacob ook nooit meer geworden. Hij was nog wel vrolijk maar toch, anders. Serieuzer, verantwoordelijker en vooral ook heel erg druk bezig met jagen op die bloedzuiger. Ik hoopte van harte dat Seth nog enigszins zijn vrolijke drukke zelf zou blijven. Uit eindelijk viel ik in slaap en sliep door tot het einde van de volgende ochtend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hoofdstuk 7**

Zodra ik wakker was sprintte ik naar de badkamer en ging onder de douche staan. Ik genoot ervan hoe het warme water over mijn pijnlijke spieren stroomde. Ik had me behoorlijk pijn gedaan toen ik gisteravond achterover was gevallen. Samen met de herinneringen aan de vorige avond kwam ook mijn verdriet terug.

Ik wou niet dat Seth een weerwolf werd, net zomin als ik wou dat Jacob er één was. Het was allemaal de schuld van die vervloekte bloedzuigers, als zij er niet waren geweest dan waren mijn neef en beste vriend niet in monsters veranderd die bij het minste of geringste uit hun vel sprongen en een gevaar vormde voor de mensen van wie ze hielden.

Plotseling voelde ik een enorme woede en haat opborrelen jegens de vampiers. Ik baalde mijn vuisten en begon te trillen, opeens verloor ik mijn zelfbeheersing en sloeg met alle kracht die ik had mijn vuist tegen de betegelde muur van de badkamer. Ik hoorde iets breken en dacht dat ik mijn hand had gebroken, maar ik voelde geen pijn. Verbaasd keek ik naar mijn hand terwijl ik hem open en dicht deed, hij leek niks te mankeren. Sterker nog ik voelde nauwelijks dat ik vol tegen een stenen betegelde muur had geslagen.

Toen ik opkeek naar de muur, ging er een schok door me heen. Er zat een enorme barst op de plek waar mijn vuist de muur had geraakt. De tegel was in honderd stukjes gebroken die langzaam naar beneden vielen. Met grote ogen keek ik ernaar en vroeg me af wat dit te betekenen had. Plotseling hoorde ik mijn moeder aan de andere kant van de deur.

"Phoebe, is alles oké? We hoorden een enorme klap."

Ze klonk bezorgd.

"Nee, het gaat prima ik liet alleen maar wat vallen." Loog ik snel.

Terug in mijn kamer, bekeek ik mezelf van top tot teen in de enorme spiegel die Jacob voor me aan mijn deur had gehangen. Ik zag er net zo uit als anders, niet groter of ouder. Misschien iets gespierder maar dat kon makkelijk komen door het werk in de stallen. Bezorgd voelde ik aan mijn voorhoofd. Nee voelde niet vreemd warm aan en ik kreeg het ook vrij koud zo in mijn ondergoed. Ik kon onmogelijk ook in een weerwolf veranderen. Meisjes veranderen niet, alleen jongens doen dat.

Nadat ik mezelf er van had overtuigd dat ik niet in een enorme wolf ging veranderen trok ik snel een spijkerbroek en trui aan. Deed mijn haar in een staart en liep naar de kamer.

Ik had nog nauwelijks een glimp opgevangen van mijn moeder, Billy en Bella die aan de eettafel zaten of ik werd ineens gewurgd door een enorme warme gedaante die me vastpakte. Het bleek Jacob te zijn die me beet had in één van zijn wurgende omhelzingen.

"Ow Phoebe, het spijt me zo verschrikkelijk. Ik ben veel en veel en veel te ver gegaan. Als Seth er niet was geweest, had ik je misschien wel voor het leven verminkt of erger."

"Jacob, ik stik." Wist ik met moeite uit te brengen.

hij liet me onmiddellijk los en toen ik opkeek naar zijn gezicht zag ik dat hij huilde.

"Niet huilen jake." Zei ik terwijl ik de tranen wegveegde met mijn duim.

"Sorry." Mompelde hij.

"Ik voel me alleen zo schuldig, dit mag echt nooit, nooit meer gebeuren."

"dus je vindt het niet meer erg dat ik bij Seth in de buurt kom?" Vroeg ik met een glimlach.

Hij lachte door zijn tranen heen. "Nee, je mag altijd bij Seth zijn als je wilt."

Hij liet me eindelijk helemaal los en liep naar het aanrecht.

"Kan ik iets voor je klaarmaken?"

"Nee, dank je ik ga even naar Leah denk ik."

Voordat iemand kon protesteren had ik de deur al achter me dicht getrokken en stond ik buiten in de gietende regen.

Ik stopte mijn handen diep in de zakken van mijn regenjas en slenterde richting het strand. Ik voelde me leeg en eenzaam. Ik wist wel dat het weer goed kwam met Seth, maar toch had ik er een slecht gevoel over. Ik denk dat ik voornamelijk bang was hem helemaal kwijt te raken, aan bijvoorbeeld een ander meisje.

Jacob had me uitgelegd dat weerwolven ingeprent konden worden. Dan vonden ze hun andere helft, een soort van zielsverwant. Hun hele leven draaide dan om die persoon alleen. Sam was ingeprent met Emily had Jake gezegd. Ik had ze gezien, het was pure liefde wat er van hun afstraalde. En ik was gewoon bang dat Seth ingeprent zou worden met een meisje en dat ik me dan net zo zou voelen als Leah.

Aangekomen op het strand bleef ik een beetje naar de zee staren. Na zo een poosje te hebben gestaan, genietend van de zoute wind om me heen. Spitste ik mijn oren. Ik hoorde een brullende moter en herkende het als die van Bella's truck. Ik keek op naar waar ik dacht dat het geluid vandaan kwam en zag haar rode truck de weg naar de klif nemen. Ik vroeg me af wat ze wou doen daar. De regen was opgehouden, je kon het ook bijna warm noemen en vrijwel windstil maar dat was alleen omdat er een orkaan aan kwam.

Plotseling voelde ik een golf van angst opborrelen vanuit mijn binnenste. Ze zich toch geen zelfmoord plegen of zo? Zonder er bij na te denken rende ik richting de klif en begon diezelfde weg naar boven te volgen. Ik merkte dat ik sneller rende dan ik normaal deed, veel sneller. Maar besloot dat, dat kwam door de adrenaline. Ik kwam vrij snel boven, te laat. Ik zag nog net hoe Bella van de klif af sprong en zich in het diepe stortte.

"Bella nee!"

zonder er bij na te denken gooide ik mijn jas uit en schopte mijn schoenen weg. Nam een aanloop en dook achter haar aan de koude woeste zee in.

Het water was ijskoud en het voelde alsof er duizenden naalden in mijn huid prikte. Met moeite wist ik mijn hoofd boven water te krijgen en keek of ik Bella ergens zag. Maar voordat ik iets kon zien kwam er een woeste golf op mij af, die me tegen de rotsen van de klif beukten. Ik kwam weer onder water terecht maar wist me te verzetten tegen het woeste water en tuurde door al het groen of ik Bella zag, terwijl ik vocht tegen de golven. Toen zag ik haar plotseling schuin onder mij, een slappe gedaante in de woeste zee. Ik zwom er naar toe en wist haar bij der schouders vast te pakken. Met al mijn kracht worstelde ik ons naar boven.

Zodra ik de koude lucht om mijn gezicht voelde, hapte ik naar adem en probeerde Bella's hoofd boven water te houden. Ze was het bewustzijn verloren en voelde aan als lood. Met veel moeite ploeterde ik naar de kust, maar werd telkens met de kracht van de golven tegen de rotsen gebeukt. Ik probeerde de klappen op te vangen met mijn schouders om Bella niet nog meer te verwonden. Ik werd een beetje wanhopig toen ik merkte dat we nauwelijks vooruit kwamen en mijn benen en armen raakte gevoelloos.

Plotseling doken er twee grote gedaantes naast ons op in het woeste water, ik herkende ze vaag als Jacob en Seth. Jake nam Bella van me over en zwom met haar naar de kant, terwijl Seth mij ondersteunde en wij ook samen achter Jacob aan zwommen.

Aangekomen op het strand begon Jacob meteen met het reanimeren van Bella. Ik keek paniekerig toe en lette niet op Seth die nerveus tegen me aan het praten was. Pas toen hij me ruw door elkaar begon te schudden lette ik op wat hij zei.

"Phoebe, zeg nou wat, voel je je wel goed? Praat tegen me Phoeb." Hij klonk nogal paniekerig.

"Ja, ik voel me prima." Zei ik tegen hem terwijl ik nog steeds naar Bella keek die nog altijd bewusteloos was. Ik schudde me los en besloot Jacob te helpen met reanimeren. Ik paste een hartmassage toe, terwijl Jake mond op mond beademing gaf. Ik voelde hoe Seth me nog steeds nauwlettend in de gaten hield maar ik negeerde het.

"Kom op trut, wordt wakker, waag het niet om dood te gaan!" Riep ik woest tegen Bella's levenloze lijf. Eindelijk bewoog ze, haar ogen schoten open en terwijl ze ging zitten braakte ze zeewater op. Jake en ik slaakten tegelijk een zucht van opluchting. Ik was net van plan om een tirade aan vervloekingen op haar af te vuren maar Jacob was me voor.

"Hoe haalde je het in je hoofd om zomaar van die klif af te springen, zag je niet dat er een orkaan aan komt? Had je niet op mij kunnen wachten?" Hij klonk boos en ongerust tegelijk.

"Sorry," Murmelde Bella. "Het was dom."

Nu was het mijn beurt.

"Ja dat was inderdaad dom, heel erg dom. Je hebt allebei ons leven op het spel gezet realiseer je dat wel?" Ik keek haar woedend aan en ze sloeg beschaamd haar ogen neer.

"Zo is het wel genoeg Phoebe." Zei Jacob.

"Nee, dat is het niet, dankzij haar had je me bijna levenloos van de zee bodem kunnen plukken." Ik richtte mijn woede nu tot Jacob.

"Genoeg, zei ik." Hij keek me minstens net zo woedend aan. Stond op en tilde Bella van de grond.

"Ik breng haar naar huis, als jij en Seth de truck halen." Het was meer een bevel dan een vraag, maar ik besloot dat ik beter kon doen wat hij zei. Dus knikte ik en stond op.

Seth stond onmiddellijk naast me.

"Misschien kun je beter op mijn rug klimmen dan gaan we sneller."

"Ik denk niet dat het veel scheelt." Zei ik tegen zijn borst. Ik durfde hem niet aan te kijken, bang dat wat ik zou zien niet meer de Seth was die ik zo goed kende.

"Weet je het zeker? Ik kan veel sneller rennen dan een normaal mens en jij moet nodig drogen kleren aan."

Zonder antwoord te geven sprintte ik weer richting de top van de klif en ik merkte dat ik net zo snel rende als de eerste keer. Te snel voor een normaal meisje als ik. Niet veel later hoorde ik hoe Seth achter me verscheen.

"Phoebe, stop!"

ik kwam abrupt tot stilstand en keek naar mijn doorweekte sokken.

"Wat is er?" Vroeg ik hem.

"De snelheid waarmee jij rent dat is niet normaal."

Hij klonk verbijsterd.

"Dat weet ik, volgens mij ben ik ook niet meer helemaal normaal." Zei ik met een diepe zucht.

"Wanneer ben je hier achter gekomen?"

"Vandaag het is sinds vandaag, ik ben ook sterker, ik hoor, zie en ruik ook beter. Heb er geen verklaring voor."

"Ben je.." Zijn stem stierf weg. Maar ik wist wat hij bedoelde.

"Nee, dat ben ik niet. Mijn temperatuur is normaal, zie er niet ouder uit en ik heb het koud."

Hij zei niks maar ik wist dat hij knikte, ik dacht dat ik het hoorde maar wist het niet zeker.

Hij pakte me bij mijn schouders en draaide me om zodat ik tegenover hem stond.

"Ik heb misschien een vermoeden van wat het kan zijn, maar dat weet ik niet zeker. We zouden het aan de raad moeten vragen, misschien dat zij wat weten."

Ik knikte en weigerde nog steeds hem aan te kijken. En staarde naar een boom schuin achter hem.

"Phoebe, kijk mee eens aan."

"Nee!"

"Phoebe, toe nou ik ben nog steeds dezelfde."

Maar nog keek ik hem niet aan, ik was te bang. Toen pakte hij mijn kin voorzichtig vast tussen zijn duim en wijsvinger en dwong me zachtjes hem aan te kijken in zijn prachtige zilveren ogen. Hij was niet veranderd! Hij was nog steeds mijn Seth! Mijn hart maakte een sprongetje van blijdschap en de vlinders in mijn buik begonnen weer te dansen.

Toen opeens veranderde de blik in zijn ogen, hij keek ineens alsof hij me voor het eerst zag. Hij liet me los en deed een stapje achteruit, nog steeds kijkend alsof ik een wildvreemde voor hem was.

"Seth?" Ik keek hem angstig aan. "Seth zeg eens wat, wat is er?"

hij had een vermoeden wat er met haar kon zijn, maar hij wist het niet zeker. Daarvoor zou hij moeten overleggen met de raad en dat was ook wat hij tegen haar zei. Ze deed vreemd en wou hem niet aankijken, wat was er toch? Was ze soms bang dat hij veranderd was en niet meer de vriend was die ze kende? Hij pakte haar vast bij haar schouders en draaide haar voorzichtig om.

"Phoebe, kijk me eens aan."

Ze weigerde en toen hij het nog een keer vroeg keek ze nog steeds langs hem heen. Voorzichtig pakte hij haar kin vast en dwong haar, hem aan te kijken. Plots veranderde alles. Een seconde in haar prachtige chocolade bruine ogen was genoeg. Alles om hem heen leek niet belangrijk meer. Het was alsof alle kabels die hem verbonden met alles wat hij belangrijk vond: zijn ouders, de paarden, zijn vrienden. Alsof die braken en verdwenen en alsof er één ijzersterke kabel hem verbond met haar. Niks deed er nog toe, alleen zij. Het was belangrijk dat zij veilig was en gelukkig en hij moest daar voor zorgen. Hij zag dat ze doorweekt was en het koud had. Ze moest droge kleren hebben. Opeens was hij zich ervan bewust dat ze bezorgd zijn naam riep en werd het weer helder in zijn hoofd.

"Seth!" Ik begon nu een beetje hysterisch te worden. Kreeg hij misschien een soort van toeval? Ineens kwam hij weer bij zinnen en pakte mijn schouders vast.

"Phoebe," hij klonk schor, alsof hij weken niet had gepraat. Ik keek hem bezorgd aan.

"Voel je, je wel goed?"

opeens begon hij te stralen en keek me dolgelukkig aan.

"Phoebe, ik hou van je, ik hou zielsveel van je. Jij bent het belangrijkste in mijn leven. Jij bént mijn leven. Ik doe alles om je gelukkig te maken."

Ik keek hem een moment stomverbaasd aan. Was ik soms dood en droomde ik dit? Of had hij een klap tegen zijn hoofd gehad van een rots en kreeg hij daar nu pas last van?

"Meen je dat?"

zijn grijns werd nog groter.

"Ja, dat meen ik. Ik hou van je met heel mijn hart, heel mijn ziel en heel mijn verstand."

"Ow Seth." Ik stortte me op hem en sloeg mijn armen om zijn middel (kon nog steeds niet bij zijn hals).

"Ik hou ook van jou, ik heb altijd van je gehouden en zal ook altijd van je blijven houden."

Hij pakte me beet bij mijn middel, tilde me op en slingerde me rond.

"Ik geloof dat ik ben ingeprent," Riep hij blij.

"Mij hoor je niet klagen." Zei ik met een grote grijns terug.

Toen zette hij me neer en pakte mijn gezicht voorzichtig vast in zijn grote warme handen. Hij keek me aan met ogen die overliepen van ware liefde en tederheid. Toen bukte hij zich en zoende me, hij zoende me zoals ik nog nooit gezoend was, vol passie, tederheid, liefde, hartstocht en vuur. Ik vergat alles om me heen, mijn natte kleren, de koude wind, Jacob, Bella, alles. De wereld bestond niet meer alleen Seth en ik nog en onze perfecte zoen. Ik ging op mijn tenen staan om nog meer besef te krijgen van zijn warme lippen tegen de mijne, ik legde mijn handen op zijn borst en voelde zijn hart tekeer gaan onder zijn warme huid. Na wat seconden hadden kunnen zijn maar ook wel uren of zelfs dagen liet hij me los en keek me vol tederheid aan.

Ik was duizelig en merkte dat ik mijn adem had ingehouden. Snel hapte ik naar adem terwijl ik hem grijnzend aan keek.

"Wauw." Was het enigste dat ik kon uitbrengen. Hij glimlachte en pakte mijn hand.

"Ik denk dat we beter eerst eens snel droge kleren moeten gaan halen en dan met de raad praten over jou plotseling opgedoken krachten." Ik knikte instemmend en hand in hand renden we verder naar de top waar de truck, mijn jas en schoenen op ons lagen te wachten.

*^^*^^*

Met Seth zijn arm stevig om me heen reden we in Bella's truck terug naar huis. Van mij mocht de rit wel eeuwig duren, ik was nog steeds doorweekt maar de verwarming stond hoog en ik leunde met mijn lichaam tegen Seth aan, terwijl mijn hoofd op zijn schouder rustte.

Maar met zoals alles wat leuk is, kwam er veel te snel een eind aan de rit en stonden we voor het huis. Ik hoorde Jacob zachtjes praten tegen Bella en mijn moeder rommelde in de keuken. Ik was verbaasd hoe scherp mijn gehoor ineens was. Ik begon er nu toch wel ongerust over te worden en vond dat die vergadering met de raad maar heel snel moest plaats vinden.

Toen we uitgestapt waren en voor de deur stonden, tilde Seth me op en zoende me nog een keer net zo adembenemend als de eerste keer. Alleen deze keer stopte hij eerder en keek me grijnzend aan.

"Sorry, maar ik kan geen genoeg van je krijgen."

Ik kon hem alleen maar stralend aankijken, terwijl mijn hart tekeer ging als een donderstorm. Hij kuste me op het puntje van me neus en zette me toen weer neer.

Met mijn hand stevig om de zijne geklemd duwde ik de deur open en stapte naar binnen.

Jacob keek op en zodra hij onze handen ineen verstrengeld zag, zette hij grote ogen op en keek ons achterdochtig aan.

"Waarom duurde dat zolang?"

Ik voelde hoe het bloed naar mijn wangen steeg een keek naar mijn voeten. Ik wist niet zeker hoe Jake zou reageren.

"We moesten dat hele eind naar boven lopen, weet je wel hoe ver dat is?" Gaf Seth als antwoord.

Ik haalde opgelucht adem, hij leek dus te snappen dat ik geen zin had om mijn neef uitgebreid op de hoogte te brengen. Hij kwam er toch wel achter, gezien het roedel in elkaar's hoofd kan kijken als ze in wolf vorm zijn. Maar daar zou ik dan in ieder geval niet bij zijn.

Jacob leek niet helemaal tevreden met dat antwoord en keek nog een keer achterdochtig naar onze handen voor hij zich weer tot Bella wende. Die had inmiddels droge kleren aan en zat met een kop warme thee opgekruld op de bank.

"Misschien kun je beter even gaan douchen en droge kleren aantrekken." Mompelde Seth zachtjes tegen me.

Ik knikte, liet zijn hand los en liep naar de badkamer.

Ik stond fluitend onder het warme water, nog nagenietend van het feit dat Seth eindelijk de mijne was. Toen ik ineens met een schok besefte dat Seth pas gister voor het eerst veranderd was in een wolf en hij flink veel pijn hoorde te hebben en dat hij bij Sam in huis hoorde te zijn voor ieders veiligheid.

Nieuwsgierig naar een verklaring vloog ik de douche uit en trok ik een dikke trui van Jake aan over mijn spijkerbroek. Hij gebruikte ze toch niet meer en ik had er een ernstig tekort aan.

Zonder ook nog maar enige aandacht te besteden aan mijn haar vloog ik de kamer weer om aan Seth te vragen waarom hij niet lag te creperen van de pijn.

Er was alleen één probleem, Seth was nergens meer te bekennen. Ik voelde een lichte paniek opkomen.

"Waar is Seth?" Mijn stem was hoger dan normaal.

"Rustig meisje, Jake en Seth zijn weer terug naar Sam, hij kreeg last van de transformatie." Vertelde Billy me.

Ik haalde opgelucht adem.

"Oké, dan is het goed."

Ik plofte neer aan de eettafel en keek Billy aan.

"Zou je misschien wat meer kunnen uitleggen daarover? Ik bedoel, Jake heb ik twee weken niet gezien en Seth was hier ineens vandaag en ik merkte niks aan hem."

Hij knikte begrijpend, "Tuurlijk wil ik dat meis. Het is vrij simpel, het gaat namelijk geleidelijk aan. Het begint ermee dat de jongen in kwestie binnen een paar maanden volgroeid, vervolgens stijgt zijn temperatuur, scherpen zijn zintuigen aan en wordt hij zowel sneller en sterker."

Ik knikte, dit klonk me allemaal bekend in de oren.

"Vervolgens is het eigenlijk alleen nog maar afwachten tot dat de bom ontploft." Vervolgde Billy.

Nu keek ik een beetje verbaasd en Billy ging met een lach verder met zijn verhaal.

"De eerste keer gebeurd het plotseling door een aanleiding, hij is boos of iemand om wie hij geeft in gevaar is." Hij knipoogde na het zeggen van die zin en ik voelde hoe ik begon te blozen, dit klonk me iets te bekend in de oren.

"Daarna begint het pas echt." Ging Billy verder alsof er niks aan de hand was.

"Zodra hij weer is afgekoeld, wordt hij weer zichzelf alleen het lichaam moet wennen aan de veranderingen en dat is nogal pijnlijk." "Alle ledematen moeten de kracht opvangen die uitgaat van de verandering, het verschilt per persoon hoe lang dat duurt."

"Tijdens dat proces is het erg belangrijk dat hij goed in de gaten wordt gehouden omdat hij

om het minste of geringste uit zijn slof kan schieten. Iets wat erg veel pijn doet en wat die persoon dan ook erg gevaarlijk maakt."

Billy pauzeerde even en ik merkte dat ik met open mond zat te luisteren. Snel deed ik hem dicht, om hem vervolgens weer open te doen.

"En wat gebeurd er daarna?"

"Daarna is het een kwestie van oefenen om zijn zelfbeheersing te houden." Eindigende Billy met een glimlach.

Ik grijnsde, "Juist ja, maar uhm hoe zit dat dan met Seth? Hoe kan het dan dat hij vandaag

gewoon zo hier was zonder een spoortje van pijn?"

"Het lichaam heeft ook een beetje rust nodig, dus het komt met vlagen."

Ik knikte ten teken dat ik het begreep.

Het bleef een poos stil terwijl Billy verder ging met zijn boek en mijn moeder het avond eten klaar maakte. Bella had al die tijd stil zitten luisteren vanaf de bank. Ik zag aan haar ogen dat ze met me wilde praten, maar ik wist niet zeker of ik dat wel wilde.

Terwijl de stilte voortduurde vroeg ik me af of ik Billy moest inlichten over de vreemde krachten die ik ineens bezat.

Er waren een paar aspecten die me tegenhielden, mijn moeder was erbij en die zou zeker weten hysterisch worden, ik vond het niet nodig dit te vertellen in het bijzijn van Bella en ik was eigenlijk een beetje bang, dus wist niet zeker of ik het wel wilde weten.

Uiteindelijk besloot ik het voor me te houden, totdat ik Seth weer veilig aan mijn zijde had en we dit samen konden vertellen.

Net na het eten kreeg ik een smsje van Leah, of ik alsjeblieft naar haar toe wou komen. Seth was gisternacht verdwenen, hij had alleen een briefje achtergelaten dat ze niet naar hem moesten zoeken.

Dus ik pakte snel mijn jas en sprintte naar de auto. Billy en ma waren bij Charlie, dus hoefde ik ook niks uit te leggen. Ik snapte wat er was, alleen de raad wist van het roedel en de personen die waren ingeprent met de jongens. Dat waren dus Emily, ik en nog een meisje uit de klas van Jared maar wist niet hoe ze heette.

Arme Leah en Sue, ze hadden er geen idee van wat er met hun zoon was gebeurd en ik kon ze ook niks uitleggen, Harry kon dat evenmin

Het enige wat ik kon doen was ze bijstaan tot dat Seth weer thuis kon komen.

Ik was het erf nog niet op gereden of Leah kwam al naar me toe stormen. Zodra ik was uitgestapt vloog ze me huilend om de hals. Ietwat ongemakkelijk sloeg ik mijn armen om der heen.

"Rustig maar meis, hij komt heus wel terug."

Leah snikte luidruchtig, "Ik hoop het zo, ik heb echt geen aanwijzing gezien van dat hij problemen had."

"Nee, ik ook niet." Loog ik met haar mee.

"Wat stond er op het briefje?"

"Dat hij het even zat was hier en tijd nodig had voor zichzelf, dat we niet moesten zoeken maar dat hij vanzelf wel weer terug kwam als hij zich weer oké voelde."

Ik keek haar vol medelijden aan, wat moest het moeilijk zijn om niet te weten waar je broertje was.

"Hoe gaat het met je ouders?"

"Mam is flink overstuur en geeft zichzelf er de schuld van, en pa blijft er nogal rustig onder maar is wel ongerust, dat merk ik aan hem."

Het was ondertussen harder gaan regenen, dus loodste ik Leah mee naar binnen. Aangekomen in de gezellige woonkeuken, duwde ik haar op een stoel en ging een kop thee voor haar zetten. In die paar maanden dat ik er werkte was ik er echt kind aan huis geworden.

Leah hield eindelijk op met snikken en keek naar haar handen, zodra ik een warme kop thee voor haar neer zette keek ze me aan.

"Jij hebt ook niks van hem gehoord?"

ik schudde mijn hoofd. "Hij is gister rond elf uur weggegaan en toen leek alles nog in orde. Misschien dat hij wat stiller was, maar meer merkte ik ook echt niet."

Ik vond het verschrikkelijk om tegen haar te liegen, maar ik had echt geen keus.

Leah zei niks meer en na een poosje vroeg ik me af waar Sue en Harry waren, normaal waren ze altijd wel in de buurt.

"Waar zijn je ouders?"

"Port Angeles, ze hopen dat hij daar is."

"Ze zijn hem aan het zoeken?"

"Ja, mam kon niet gewoon thuis blijven zitten wachten, ze wou hem perse zoeken."

"Kan ik me indenken ja."

Weer viel ons gesprek stil. Het was duidelijk dat ze niet echt wou praten mijn aanwezigheid was goed genoeg.

De tijd tikte langzaam voorbij en al die tijd was het stil.

"Seth hou je rustig!" hoorde ik Jacob ineens vanuit het niks roepen.

Verschrikt sprong ik op en keek ik om me heen, hij was nergens te bekennen.

"Phoeb wat is er?" Leah keek me verbaasd aan.

"Nee, niks, dacht dat ik wat hoorde maar verbeelde het me maar."

"Jared kom helpen hij gaat ervandoor!" hoorde ik Jacob weer. Ik wist nu zeker dat ik het me niet verbeelde, ik hoorde Jacob luid en duidelijk. In mijn hoofd!

Werd ik gek? Ik keek Leah aan, "Hoorde jij wat?"

"Nee, hoezo moest dat dan?"

ze keek me bezorgd aan. Dus ik hoorde het echt in mijn hoofd.

"Sam, Seth is het bos ingerend, Jacob is achter hem aan."

Deze keer was het de stem van Jared, ik had hem nog nooit ontmoet maar toch herkende ik zijn stem.

"Seth, kalmeer en kom terug, dat is een bevel." Zei de rustige stem van Sam in mijn hoofd.

Oké ik werd dus echt gek, ik moest er heen om te kijken wat er was.

Ik sprong wederom van mijn stoel en greep mijn jas.

"Wat ga je doen?" Leah keek me met grote ogen aan en wou duidelijk niet dat ik weg ging.

"Ik moest wat doen voor Billy, ben ik vergeten. Sorry, kom zo snel mogelijk terug."

En zonder op antwoord te wachten, rende ik de deur uit richting de auto.

Ik reed zo snel mogelijk richting het huisje van Sam en Emily. Ik was er nog nooit geweest maar toch wist ik het moeiteloos te vinden.

Ondertussen kreeg ik allemaal gedachtes binnen die helemaal niet van mezelf waren. Ik wist dat Seth weer was gekalmeerd maar dat Jacob nu woest was omdat hij met mij was ingeprent. De rest van het roedel probeerde hem nu te kalmeren.

Ik snapte er niks van, ik wist dat het roedel elkaar's gedachten deelden als ze in wolf vorm waren. Maar hoe kwam het dan dat ik die gedachten ook meekreeg, zonder dat ik bij het roedel hoorde?

Toen ik aankwam bij het huisje zag ik grote schaduwen bewegen. Ik werd een beetje nerveus, wat moest ik nu doen? Gewoon naar binnen lopen en vragen waarom ze in mijn hoofd zitten?

Nu ik er weer aan dacht merkte ik dat mijn gedachten weer voor mezelf waren. Ik hoorde ze dus niet als ze in hun gewone vorm waren. Godzijdank.

Ik haalde een keer diep adem en liep naar de deur.

Nog voor ik aan kon kloppen vloog hij al open en keek ik in het serieuze gezicht van Sam. Ik wist dat het Sam was ook al had ik hem nooit eerder ontmoet.

"Kom binnen, we verwachtte je al." Zijn stem klonk serieus maar vriendelijk.

Ik stapte het gezellige huisje in en mijn ogen vonden meteen de zilveren ogen van Seth. We twijfelden beide geen moment en vlogen elkaar om de hals.

Ik was zo blij om hem weer te zien dat ik de rest even vergat. Totdat een kuchje van Jacob ons weer terug bracht naar het hier en nu.

Seth pakte mijn hand en trok me mee naar keukentafel. Daar ging hij op de stoel zitten en trok me op zijn schoot.

Ik wende me tot Sam. "Kun jij misschien uitleggen wat er aan de hand is?"

Hij knikte en leunde tegen het aanrecht. "Het is een legende waarvan iedereen dacht dat het niet klopte." Begon hij.

"Want?"

"Het is nog nooit voorgekomen."

Ik keek hem vragend aan, waar zou dit tot leiden?

Hij leek even naar woorden te zoeken voor hij verder ging.

"Wij denken dat je het alfa vrouwtje bent, de legende verteld over een vrouw die meestal niet in een wolf veranderd, maar die wel even sterk, snel en even sterke zintuigen heeft en samen met het alfa mannetje het roedel aanvoert."

Ik keek hem even stom verbaasd aan en barste toen in lachen uit.

"Jij beweert nu dat ik een soort van bevelhebber ben over iedereen hier samen met jou?"

hij lachte niet maar knikte alleen.

Niemand lachte, ze keken me allemaal bloedserieus aan. Ik draaide me om en keek in het gezicht van Seth die net zo serieus keek.

"Dit meen je toch niet hé." Zei ik tegen Sam.

"Kijk we weten het natuurlijk niet helemaal zeker, maar het lijkt er wel op."

"Dat verklaard alles Phoeb." Viel Jacob hem bij.

Ik draaide me om en keek hem aan. Dit beviel me helemaal niks, ik wou niet zeggen wat ze moesten doen en ik wou al helemaal niet dat ze met zijn alle in mijn hoofd zaten.

"Ik moet hier even over nadenken." Mompelde ik snel terwijl ik opsprong en de deur uit holde.

Terug in de auto reed ik snel naar huis om na te denken. Het bracht me wel dichter bij Seth en ik wist dat ik veilig zou zijn voor wat dan ook. Ik was net zo sterk als de rest, ze zouden moeten gehoorzamen als ik een bevel gaf. Instinctief wist ik dat alleen Sam boven mij stond.

Misschien was het helemaal geen slecht idee. Alleen dat ze in mijn hoofd konden beviel me niet. Hoe zou ik ze eruit kunnen houden? Hun konden rust vinden als ze in mensvorm waren. Maar hoe zat dat dan met mij? Ik veranderde niet van vorm.

Ik besloot dat ik hoog nodig eens met Billy moest gaan praten.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hoofdstuk 8**

In de auto op weg naar huis herinnerde ik me dat ik Leah had beloofd terug te komen. Ik wist dat ik dat eigenlijk ook moest doen, maar ik had nu zoveel aan mijn hoofd en had echt behoefte aan rust. Dus smste ik haar snel dat het me speet, maar super moe was en wou gaan slapen. En dat ik morgenochtend na school meteen weer kwam.

Thuis aangekomen waren Billy en ma nog steeds niet thuis. Ik baalde dat ik mijn gesprek met Billy nu moest uitstellen maar was ergens toch wel opgelucht dat ik nog even de tijd had om mijn gedachten op een rijtje te zetten. Ik trok onmiddellijk mijn pyjama aan en dook me bed in. ik voelde me erg uitgeput door al die gedachtes die door mijn hoofd hadden gespookt en viel ook meteen in slaap.

Alleen veel rust kreeg ik niet, ik werd namelijk geplaagd door de meest bizarre dromen ooit.

Eerst droomde ik over enorme pizza's die me deden kwijlen zo lekker, alleen kon ik er niet bij. Elke keer als ik dacht dat ik er een hap uit kon nemen vloog hij weer bij me vandaan. Het meest vreemde er aan was nog dat het pizza's waren met ansjovis, iets wat ik eigenlijk helemaal niet lustte.

Daarna veranderde de droom en was op het strand met de vriendin van Jared. We liepen hand in hand en ik voelde een ongelofelijke liefde voor dit meisje, wat ik niet kende. Vreemd dat ik wist wie ze was.

Opnieuw veranderde de droom, ik was samen met Bella aan het wandelen door het woud, ik voelde me opgelaten maar ook op me gemak. Ineens sloeg ik mijn armen om haar heen en zoende haar.

Onmiddellijk vloog ik overeind en zat zwaar hijgend in mijn bed. Ik was me kapot geschrokken toen ik ineens mijn lippen op de hare drukte.

Terwijl ik mezelf nog aan het kalmeren was hoorde ik Embry in mijn hoofd proesten van het lachen.

"Hou je kop Embry." Dacht ik.

"Sorry Phoeb, maar het was echt heel grappig hoe jij daarop reageerde."

Ik rolde me met mijn ogen.

"Droom ik nu wat jullie willen of zo?"

"Zoiets." Gaf Quill mij als antwoord.

Ik kreunde bij die gedachte.

"Jacob, ik weet dat je daar bent, waag het niet nog eens zo over Bella te denken!"

_Jacob gaf geen antwoord, maar ik wist dat hij me allerlei vervloekingen toe wenste. Kon ze namelijk toch _Quill en Embry hadden nogal lol om mijn opmerking, en zelfs Paul moest stiekem grinniken.

"Jongens, even bij de les blijven, we moeten een vampier vangen. En Phoebe nu je toch wakker bent, kun je ons net zo goed komen helpen." Het was Sam die ons tot de orde riep en ik voelde dat ik moest luisteren.

Ik slaakte een diepe zucht. "Goed dan, ik kom eraan."

Ik kleedde me snel weer aan, sprong door het raam naar buiten en verdween de duisternis in.

Ik had de jongens snel gevonden, door hun gedachten wist ik precies waar ze zich bevonden. Aangekomen keek ik ze aan, zes enorme wolven in verschillende kleuren. Ik wist precies wie, wie was en ook wie miste.

"Waar is Seth?" Vroeg ik in gedachten aan Sam

"Terug naar huis, hij had al nergens meer last van en vond dat hij zijn ouders niet nog langer in spanning kon laten zitten."

Ik knikte."Dat was vrij snel dan, veel sneller dan de meeste toch."

"Ja, veel sneller, de meeste hebben wel een paar weken nodig hij maar drie dagen. Denk dat het komt doordat hij jonger is."

Ik keek naar Jacob omdat ik merkte dat hij veel bozer en treuriger was dan ik hem ooit had meegemaakt.

"Jake wat is er?"

hij keek me een moment schattend aan en gaf toen antwoord.

"Ik ging vanavond pa en tante ophalen bij Charlie, toen we weg wouden rijden kwam er één van die Cullens aan rijden. Ik bracht ze snel naar huis en kwam toen terug om te kijken of alles oké was. Ik dacht dat ze allemaal terug zouden zijn maar het was alleen die kleine met dat zwarte haar. Ze vertelde een verhaal dat ze dachten dat ze dood was en dat nou die jongen waar ze zo gek op was zelfmoord wou plegen of iets."

Ik keek hem ongelovig aan. "Zelfmoord plegen?"

"Ja, hij wou degene die hun wet handhaven provoceren zodat ze hem zouden doden."

"Bloedzuigers hebben wetten?" Het was Paul die de vraag voor mij stelde.

"Tja blijkbaar." Was Jacob's antwoord.

"Dus toen besloot ze dat ze met die bloedzuiger mee ging naar Italië om hem te redden."

We keken hem allemaal ongelovig aan.

"Je hebt haar zomaar laten gaan?" Vroeg Sam.

"Nee, natuurlijk niet. Ik probeerde haar tegen te houden maar ze was vast besloten. Ik dacht dat ze nu wel zo'n beetje over hem heen was en voor zou kiezen."

Hij liet zijn grote kop droevig naar de grond hangen. Ik had willen zeggen van zie je nou wel, zei ik het je niet. Maar vond dat ik hem dat niet aan kon doen.

Helaas had ik het al gedacht en hoorde hij me toch.

Een angstaanjagende grom ontsnapte uit zijn bek, maar ik was niet bang en keek hem uitdagend aan.

"Zo is het wel genoeg jongens." Kwam Sam tussen ons.

"We moeten ons richten op wat echt belangrijk is, namelijk het vangen van die roodharige bloedzuiger."

Maar voordat Sam kon gaan uitleggen wat het plan was ging mijn mobieltje af. Verbaasd haalde ik hem uit mijn zak. Wie belde mij nou om half twee in de nacht?

Volgens het display was het Seth, ik kreeg een angstig gevoel in mijn buik en nam op.

"Seth, wat is er?"

Even bleef het stil en toen hoorde ik een harde snik. Hij huilde! Mijn grote stoere wolvenman huilde! Dan was er iets goeds mis en het knagende angst gevoel in mijn buik werd sterker.

"Seth, Seth wat is er, zeg iets!" Gilde ik hysterisch in de telefoon.

Eindelijk kreeg ik antwoord: "Het is me pa, hij heeft een hartaanval gekregen."

Wist hij uit te brengen tussen twee snikken door.

Ik voelde hoe ik verstijfde, een ijzige kou joeg door mijn lichaam. Harry, nee niet Harry. Niet de man die nog het meest een vader voor me was geworden, sinds ik mijn eigen vader niet meer had.

"Phoebe, ben je daar nog?"

"Ja, ja ik ben er nog." Langzaam werd het weer een beetje helder in mijn hoofd.

"Seth waar ben je? Ik kom er meteen aan."

"In het ziekenhuis."

"Oké ik kom nu, zie je zo."

Met die woorden hing ik op en rende zonder nog om te kijken door het bos terug naar huis. De rest had mee kunnen luisteren en begrepen dat ik weg moest. Ik hoorde alleen Sam's stem me nog succes wensen. Voor dat alle gedachtes verdwenen en ik alleen nog met mijn eigen gedachtes overbleef.

Schijnbaar kon ik ze toch uitschakelen.

Zodra ik bij het huis kwam zag ik dat Billy's auto ontbrak. Hij was dus ook al naar het ziekenhuis.

Ik sprong in de rode golf en reed met een noodvaart naar het ziekenhuis.

Daar aangekomen sprintte ik naar de balie.

"Harry Clearwater." Schreeuwde ik bijna tegen de verpleegster.

Ze keek me vol medelijden aan. "Derde verdieping, tweede deur."

Ik rende meteen door naar de trap, dat was voor mij toch sneller dan die slome lift.

Boven aangekomen zag ik iedereen zitten.

Sue, Leah en mijn moeder zaten snikend naast elkaar op een bankje. Billy keek bedroefd naar zijn handen en zat in zijn rolstoel naast mijn moeder. Charlie was nerveus aan het ijsberen en Seth die uit het raam had staan staren, hoorde of voelde mijn aanwezigheid en draaide zich om.

"Phoebe." Fluisterde hij schor.

Iedereen keek op toen ze me zagen, ik vergat dat ze nog niks van onze relatie wisten en stortte me snikkend in zijn armen.

Hij tilde me op, ging zitten en wiegde me zachtjes heen en weer. Terwijl ik hartverscheurend huilde. Ik voelde zijn warme tranen langs mijn haar naar beneden druppen.

Zo zaten we een tijdje, totdat ik voldoende gekalmeerd was om te vragen wat ze met Harry aan het doen waren.

Billy gaf antwoord. "Ze zijn hem nog steeds aan het reanimeren. Alleen duurt het veel te lang."

"Ze hadden allang terug moeten zijn." Viel Charlie hem bij.

"Hoe lang zijn ze dan al bezig?" was mijn volgende vraag.

"Dik een half uur." Zei Seth.

Ik keek hem aan. "Hoelang nadat jij mij gebeld had ben ik gekomen?"

Hij glimlachte een waterig lachje. "Ongeveer tien minuten."

"Oeps, dat was iets te snel hé."

"Beetje wel, maar mij maakt het niks uit."

Hij nestelde zijn hoofd in mijn hals en slaakte een diepe zucht.

Ik zag hoe mijn moeder en Leah me allebei verbaasd aankeken en ik maakte een gebaar dat ik het nog wel uit zou leggen.

Na iets wat nog wel een halfuur leek, kwamen eindelijk de dokter en verpleegster het kamertje uitlopen.

"Het spijt ons heel erg, we hebben ons best gedaan. Helaas konden we niks meer voor hem doen."

Ik had het idee dat mijn hart in duizend stukjes naar mijn maag zonk. Sue plofte op haar knieën neer en krijste bijna meer dan dat ze huilde. Charlie snelde naar haar toe en sloeg zijn armen om haar heen. Leah keek met open mond naar de dokter alsof ze hem niet kon geloven.

Billy verroerde zich niet, alleen vielen er nu dikke tranen op zijn schoot.

Seth stond zo plotseling op, dat ik mijn wolvensnelheid moest gebruiken om niet op de grond te vallen.

"Mogen we hem zien?" Vroeg hij.

De dokter knikte. "We hebben alles verwijderd, het lijkt net of hij slaapt."

Ik wou eigenlijk niet naar binnen maar Seth pakte mijn hand stevig beet en sleurde me mee.

We werden gevolgd door Leah, Billy en mijn moeder. Sue was nog zo overstuur dat ze niet overeind kon lopen en Charlie bleef haar troosten.

Harry lag er inderdaad bij alsof hij sliep. De deken lag tot aan halverwege zijn borst en zijn handen lagen er netjes gevouwen bij.

Hij zag er eigenlijk heel vredig uit en ik voelde me enigszins kalmeren. Hij was veel te jong gestorven en ik zou hem vreselijk gaan missen maar ik wist dat waar hij nu was, hij het veel beter had dan hier bij ons.

Na zo een poosje gestaan te hebben met Seth zijn arm veilig en warm om mijn middel kwam Sue eindelijk binnen samen met Charlie.

Mijn moeder liep naar me toe. "We kunnen ze denk ik beter even alleen laten."

Ik knikte en liet Seth los. Samen met haar, Billy en Charlie verliet ik de kamer. Om het gezin afscheid te laten nemen van hun vader en man.

Charlie opperde dat het misschien beter was om naar huis te gaan en Billy was het daarmee eens. Het was al erg laat en ze zouden hun rust nodig hebben voor de aankomende dagen.

Ik weigerde echter om Seth alleen te laten, dus gingen ze met zijn tweeën en bleven mijn moeder en ik alleen achter in de wachtkamer.

"Ga je me nog vertellen wat er is met jou en Seth?"

Ze keek me vragend aan, en ik besefte dat ze me wou afleiden maar dat ze ook echt nieuwsgierig was.

Ik wist een glimlach tevoorschijn te toveren. "We zijn verliefd."

"Dat was te zien ja. Hoe lang is dit al gaande?"

Ik besefte dat ik moest liegen, want als ik de waarheid sprak wist ze dat ik contact met hem had gehad op het moment dat hij zogenaamd was weggelopen.

"Een paar weken."

"Weet je waarom hij was weggelopen?"

"Nee, ik weet niet meer dan de rest, maar ben blij dat hij terug is."

"Je bent niet boos op hem dat hij zomaar verdween?"

"Mam! Ik heb nu niet echt reden om boos op hem te zijn, hij heeft net zijn vader verloren!"

Ik keek haar verontwaardigd aan, hoe kwam ze op het zotte idee om het nu daarover te hebben.

Ze tuitte haar lippen. "Ja daar heb je wel gelijk in."

Daarna zweeg ze.

Niet veel later kwamen de Clearwater's weer naar buiten. Seth had zijn arm om zijn moeder geslagen en ondersteunde haar.

Ik sprong meteen op en knuffelde Leah die nog steeds overstuur was.

"Kom, ik breng jullie naar huis."

De rit naar huis leek wel een eeuwigheid te duren. Seth zat naast mij voorin en staarde nietsziend uit het raam.

Ik durfde ze niet alleen te laten dus zette mijn moeder thuis af, pakte snel wat spullen en besloot bij hun te blijven overnachten.

De rest van de week ging in een roes aan me voorbij. Terwijl de volwassenen bezig waren met het regelen van de begrafenis en alles wat daar bij kwam kijken. Zorgden Seth, Leah en ik voor de paarden.

De begrafenis zelf was echt prachtig. Het hele reservaat was gekomen om hun laatste eer aan Harry te betuigen.

Iedereen sprak over zijn liefde voor paarden en hoe lief en zorgzaam hij ook was voor de mensen om hem heen.

Al vlak nadat de dienst was begonnen kreeg ik het te kwaad en verstopte me snikkend in Seth's enorme handen.

Niemand had me meer gevraagd of ik wist waar Seth had uitgehangen. Schijnbaar kon ook niemand het nog iets schelen.

Na de begrafenis trokken Seth en ik ons terug naar de klif waar we voor het eerst gezoend hadden. Het was zo'n beetje ons plekje geworden, waar we de afgelopen dagen al veel tijd hadden doorgebracht.

Daar zaten we zwijgend, dicht tegen elkaar aan. Totdat het donker werd en we terug moesten naar huis.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hoofdstuk 9**

De weken verstreken en voor dat ik het door had was alles weer zoals het hoorde te zijn. Seth was weer zijn vrolijke zelf en dat maakte mij ook vrolijk. We werkte samen keihard om de stal draaiende te houden. Ook al ging het lastiger nu Harry er niet meer was. Toch lukte het ons, stiekem mede dankzij wolvensnelheid en kracht en gewoon de energie die we van elkaar kregen.

Niemand stelde vragen over onze relatie, volgens iedereen was het zo klaar als een klontje dat we bij elkaar hoorden.

We hadden ook geen last meer van die vampier, ze leek met de noorderzon te zijn vertrokken. Iets wat we allemaal erg prettig vonden.

De enige die niet vrolijker werd was Jacob. Hij was woedend dat Bella zo gemakkelijk weer was terug gegaan naar Edward en hem had laten vallen. Iets waar we eigenlijk allemaal wel boos om waren, maar hij werd er echt depressief van. Hij had zelfs aan Charlie verraden dat ze motor reed, waardoor ze nu gedoemd was tot eeuwig huisarrest.

Helaas had het zijn humeur niet beter gemaakt want toen ik hikkend van de lach zei wat voor geweldige actie dat was, had ik moeten vluchten voor het boek dat hij naar me toe gooide doel kon raken.

Het deed me gewoon pijn om te zien hoeveel hij leed en het maakte me woest.

Ik bracht het een keer ter sprake aan Seth toen we samen op onze klif naar de zee aan het staren waren.

"Ik maak me zorgen om Jacob." Begon ik, terwijl ik een steentje de diepte in liet vallen.

Seth keek me aan. "Ja ik heb het gemerkt, hij is ook wel erg depressief."

"Het is allemaal de schuld van Bella." Ik knarste met mijn tanden.

"Als zij er niet was geweest, was hij niet verliefd op haar geworden en was hij ook niet zo gekwetst." Ik gooide woedend nog een steentje naar beneden, die in miljoenen stukjes brak toen hij tegen een uitsteeksel van de klif viel. Ik had met zo'n kracht gegooid dat er ook een stuk van de klif af brak en naar beneden stortte.

Seth keek me met een scheve grijns aan. "Zou je de klif niet willen slopen? Dan kunnen we straks niet meer springen."

"Sorry." Mompelde ik.

"En ik denk dat het verder gaat verliefdheid."

Ik keek hem verbaasd aan. "Hoe bedoel je?"

"Nou, ze was zijn beste vriendin, ik denk dat hij dat nog meer mist."

"Hij heeft mij toch."

"Dat is anders, denk ik."

Hij staarde voor zich uit alsof hij nadacht.

Het begon al langzaam donker te worden en ik bedacht dat we maar eens moesten gaan. Toen ik ineens Sam hoorde in mijn gedachten.

"Phoebe, jullie moeten meteen komen."

"Wat is er?" Dacht ik terug.

"Die bloedzuiger is weer gesignaleerd. We moeten klaar staan voor het geval ze onze grens oversteekt."

Ik sprong meteen overeind. Seth keek me vragend aan.

"Sam roept ons, ze is terug."

Hij sprong op, trok zijn rafelige spijkerbroek (het enige kledingstuk dat hij droeg) uit en voor ik met mijn ogen kon knipperen stond de grote zandkleurige wolf voor mijn neus.

"Spring op me rug."

Ik gehoorzaamde meteen en klom op zijn rug en hij rende de klif af het bos in.

Ik was net zo snel als een vampier en bijna net zo snel als de rest van het roedel, alleen het was makkelijker om op Seth zijn rug te klimmen omdat ik met mijn twee benen toch een beetje moeite had om hun bij te houden.

En ik vond het heerlijk om op zijn gespierde rug te zitten in zijn warme vacht en de wind door mijn haren te voelen.

We kwamen snel aan op de plek waar Sam en de rest op ons stonden te wachten, met uitzondering van Jacob, Quill en Embry.

"Vertel wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg ik meteen toen we er waren.

"Jacob, Quill en Embry waren bezig met hun inspectie ronde toen ze haar geur opvingen. Hij was nog geen kwartier oud. Ik wou dat ze op ons wachtte maar ze gingen met een rotgang achter haar aan en toen verdween ze over de grens." Vertelde Sam.

"En wat gaan wij nu doen?" Vroeg Seth.

"Ze hebben zich verspreid langs de grens in de hoop dat ze weer oversteekt."

Plotseling hoorde ik Embry, "We zijn te ver naar het zuiden getrokken, volgens mij gaat ze naar het noorden."

"Oké naar het noorden nu." Riep ik tegen iedereen.

We renden zo snel als we konden naar de noordkant van de grens, ik was de eerste die haar rook.

"Daar nog iets meer naar het noorden is ze."

We hadden al snel de grens bereikt en zagen haar net weer overspringen naar onze kant van de grens.

Ik sprong onmiddellijk van Seth zijn rug af en vloog op haar af, maar ze was sneller dan ik en was met een sprint weer aan de andere kant. Toen uit het niets verscheen een er een enorme donkerharige vampier uit een boom vandaan en dook boven op haar. Ik dacht dat hij haar had, maar ze was echt heel snel en hij miste. Hij vloog achter haar aan en toen gebeurde het.

Ze danste strak langs Paul heen die wou uithalen, maar de grote vampier knalde tegen hem op.

"owjee." Mompelde ik.

Paul ontplofte van woede en haalde uit naar de vampier. Hij miste en de vampier sprong weer terug naar zijn eigen terrein.

Paul wou achter hem aan, maar ik hield hem tegen met mijn alfa kracht. "Paul stop en beheers je."

Hij kon niks anders dan luisteren. Maar plots dook er een blonde vampier op die hem wou aanvallen.

Ik vloog tussen beide en hield haar tegen.

"Phoebe!" Hoorde ik Seth roepen.

"Ga terug naar je eigen kant en blijf daar bloedzuiger." Siste ik tegen haar terwijl mijn handen stevig om haar polsen geklemd waren.

"Hij viel Emmett aan" Riep ze hysterisch terug, terwijl ze zich los probeerde te rukken. Alleen was ik sterker en kon haar met gemak aan en duwde haar terug naar haar eigen kant van de grens.

"Hij was op ons grond gebied, hij had het alle recht daartoe."

"Dat had hij niet." Ze was woedend en probeerde me onderuit te trappen. Ik sprong er handig over heen. En wou haar net een klap verkopen toen Sam en twee andere blonde vampiers tussen beide kwam.

"Phoebe laat haar los." Beval hij, ik moest gehoorzamen en liet los. Onmiddellijk stond Seth voor me om te zorgen dat ze niet naar me uit kon vallen.

De oudste van de twee begon met een zorgelijk gezicht te praten, ik besefte dat het hun leider moest zijn.

"Sam, Phoebe, ik snap dat dit lastig ligt, met het verdrag etcetera, maar ik denk dat Victoria hier de prioriteit heeft en dat we onze geschillen even aan de kant moeten zetten."

Ik voelde me ineens heel rustig en kalm worden en besefte dat die andere blonde vampier dat moest doen, met zijn irritante gave. Ik probeerde me ertegen te verzetten maar dat lukte niet.

"Phoebe, geef antwoord hij kan ons niet verstaan."

Ik keek Sam geïrriteerd aan en gaf antwoord.

"We snappen het en het zal niet meer gebeuren, mogen wij langs de grens om haar spoor goed te kunnen volgen?"

De hoofdvamp knikte, "Dat is goed."

Dus klom ik snel weer op Seth en volgden we allemaal het spoor dat naar het noorden leidde. De bloedzuigers volgden ons en al snel kwamen we bij de kliffen ten noorden van het Makah gebied en bleek ze weer via de zee te zijn verdwenen.

Ik snoof woedend, ze was ons weer ontsnapt.

De hoofdvamp kuchte even. "Zouden wij misschien toestemming mogen hebben om over de grens achter haar aan te gaan?"

Ik keek hem een ogenblik verbijsterd aan.

"Ben jij gek, natuurlijk niet. Jullie zetten geen stap over onze grens." Antwoordde ik vervolgens.

Ik voelde dat iedereen het met me eens was.

De hoofdvamp haalde zijn schouders op, "Dan moeten we maar hopen dat we snel weer een kans krijgen haar te pakken te nemen."

De Cullens draaiden zich om en verdwenen het bos in. Het blonde vrouwtje keek me nog één keer vernietigend aan en ik kon het niet laten om mijn tong naar haar uit te steken. Ze gromde en sprintte weg. Ik moest onwillekeurig grijnzen.

Iedereen stond op het punt om naar huis te gaan. Behalve de drie jongens die de inspectie ronde hadden gelopen. Ze wouden verder gaan, maar ik had door hoe moe ze waren en ik merkte vooral aan Jacob dat hij wel wat rust nodig had.

"Ik hoef geen rust." Was zijn antwoord op mijn gedachten.

"Jawel dat moet je wel, jullie gaan naar huis. Paul, jij en Jared blijven hier om de boel in de gaten te houden."

Ze stemden in en begonnen aan hun ronde.

De rest ging terug naar huis voor een korte nachtrust.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hoofdstuk 10**

Al snel splitste de groep zich op, ieder naar hun eigen huis en verdwenen hun gedachtes één voor één uit mijn hoofd, zodra ze zich terug veranderde in hun menselijke vorm.

Totdat alleen Jacob, Seth en ik nog over waren.

"Seth ga maar naar huis, ik breng Phoebe wel." Dacht Jacob.

Ik hoefde mijn gedachten niet duidelijk te formuleren om Jake te laten weten dat ik dat absoluut niet wou.

Maar als antwoord liet hij me merken dat hij graag met me wou praten. Dus Seth stopte en veranderde terug in een mens.

"Ik zie je morgen weer oké."

Ik sloeg mijn armen om hem heen en fluisterde in zijn oor.

"Elke seconde zonder jou is een seconde te lang."

Hij zuchtte, "Ik weet het, maar het moet."

Hij zoende me en verdween toen in de duisternis.

Ik draaide me om en keek in de droevige ogen van Jacob, hij had zijn menselijke vorm weer aangenomen.

"Waar wil je over praten?" Vroeg ik terwijl ik verder liep richting huis.

"Over ons."

Ik bleef prompt staan en keek hem verbijsterd aan.

"Over ons?"

hij bleef ook staan en legde zijn handen op mijn schouders.

"Ik mis je Phoeb, echt waar. We konden zo goed samen en nu lijkt het wel alsof we vijanden zijn."

Ik zuchtte en keek naar de grond, ik wist dat hij gelijk had en ik schaamde me voor mijn gedrag.

"Ik mis jou ook Jake, maar ik vind het gewoon moeilijk. Je weet dat ik Bella niet mag."

"Ja, dat weet ik maar ik snap niet waarom."

Ik keek hem verbijsterd aan.

"Je weet niet waarom? Waar heb jij geleefd onder een steen of zo?"

hij grijnsde even. "wel als het op jou gevoelens aan komt, je gedachten zijn meestal nogal vaag voor mij."

Ik schudde met mijn hoofd.

"Ik hou van je Jacob, je bent de broer die ik nooit heb gehad. En Bella kwetst je keer op keer op keer, en toch blijf je het voor haar opkomen en blijf je op haar hopen. Terwijl we allebei weten dat ze nooit voor jou zou kiezen."

Ik keek hem een ogenblik aan en zag de pijn in zijn ogen. Ik sloeg mijn armen om zijn middel.

"Ik droom jou dromen Jake, ik zie waar je op hoopt ik voel je pijn en verdriet. Ik kan er niks aan doen maar het liefst zou ik Bella der strot eraf snijden. Ik kan er niet tegen jou zoveel pijn te zien lijden."

Hij zuchtte en beantwoordde mijn omhelzing.

"Ik vind het ook niet leuk Phoeb, maar ik kan mijn gevoelens niet zelf bepalen. Ik mis Bella echt elke dag meer, maar dat hoef ik je niet uit te leggen. Ik vraag je alleen of je weer mijn vriendin wilt zijn."

"Ik ben je vriendin, Jake voor altijd, ik laat je nooit maar dan ook echt nooit vallen voor niemand niet. Zelfs niet voor Seth. Ik ben soms alleen een beetje knorrig."

Hij lachte, het was nog steeds niet de lach die ik zo graag van hem hoorde maar het leek er al meer op.

"Kom laten we naar huis gaan." Zei ik.

En samen liepen we arm in arm naar huis.

Toen we bijna bij de voordeur waren stopte ik ineens.

"Wat is er?" Jacob keek me verbaasd aan.

"Er klopt iets niet." Ik wist zeker dat ik iets gedacht had wat niet mijn gedachten was, maar ook niet die van één van de andere jongens.

Ik concentreerde me diep op mijn gedachtes.

En toen merkte ik het weer, ik zag Sam die me zei dat het hem verschrikkelijk speet maar dat hij bij Emily hoorde. Ik voelde een verschrikkelijke pijn in mijn hart bij die herinnering.

"Phoebe, wat gebeurd er?" Jacob kwam bezorgd naar me toe lopen.

"Leah!" Gilde ik ineens.

Hij bleef verbaasd staan. "Wat is er met Leah?"

"Ze veranderd, ik kreeg een herinnering van haar door."

Ik keek hem met grote angst ogen aan, niet ook Leah. Dat is onmogelijk.

Jacob keek me bezorgd aan, "Je weet toch dat vrouwen geen wolven worden, voel je je wel goed?"

"Ik weet het maar toch het is heel duidelijk, we moeten er nu meteen naar toe."

Ik draaide me abrupt om en sprintte in de richting naar de Clearwater's.

Jacob moest van vorm veranderen om me bij te houden en rende met me mee.

"Weet je het heel zeker?" Vroeg hij.

"Merk je dat niet?"

Het was even stil terwijl hij zich op zijn gedachten concentreerde. Hij verdrong die irritante gedachte van hem aan Bella en toen merkte ik dat de pijnlijke herinneringen aan Sam ook bij hem binnen kwam.

"Dat moet Leah wel zijn." Hij klonk stomverbaasd.

"Dat zei ik toch, we moeten zo snel mogelijk bij haar zijn."

We renden zo snel als we konden en voor we het wisten renden we het erf op. Net op het moment dat Seth de sleutel in het slot stak om hem open te doen.

"Seth, wacht!" Gilde ik.

Hij draaide zich verbaasd om en deed zijn mond open om te reageren. Toen er ineens een grote grijze wolf tevoorschijn kwam en grommend het pad versperde.

"Ohow." Hoorde ik Seth mompelen.

Ze was in de war en had pijn, ik merkte hoe haar gedachten bij me naar binnenstroomde. "Leah, rustig maar het is goed. We kunnen het je allemaal uitleggen, kalmeer dan komt het allemaal goed."

"Wat is er aan de hand?" hoorde ik haar terug denken.

"Het is de legende Leah, ze zijn waar. Het verklaard alles, maar kalmeer nu alsjeblieft. Voor dat er gewonden vallen."

Leah keek verward om haar heen. "Jacob?" dacht ze, terwijl ze naar de grote roodbruine wolf keek.

"Ja Leah, ik ben het." Dacht hij terug.

"Wie nog meer?"

"Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quill, en..." Ik aarzelde even. Maar ik zag dat Seth achter Leah knikte dat het goed was, ze zou er toch wel achter komen.

"En Seth."

Ze gromde, "Mijn broertje? Mijn eigen broertje!"

"Kalmeer Leah." Gromde Jacob, hij werd ongeduldig.

Ze snoof en keek hem woedend aan.

"Kom Leah, kalmeer nu dan wordt je weer normaal en dan kunnen we alles uitleggen. Doe het voor mij alsjeblieft." Ik smeekte haar nu en voelde hoe het werkte. Ze werd rustiger en in een oogwenk was ze weer normaal.

Jacob en Seth wenden allebei snel hun ogen af en ik snelde naar haar toe en legde mijn jas om haar schouders.

Ze huilde.

"Kom maar, dan trekken we eerst wat kleren aan."

En samen liepen we snel het huis in.

Zodra Leah weer kleren had aangetrokken en haar gezicht gewassen had liepen we weer naar buiten waar Jacob en Seth beide in hun menselijke gedaante op ons stonden te wachten.

"We moeten haar naar Sam brengen." Begon Jacob meteen.

Ik zag hoe Leah schrok bij die woorden, de gedachte aan een poos bij Sam door te moeten brengen leek haar maar niks. En ik begreep haar.

"Mooi niet ze blijft bij mij."

Seth keek verbaasd en Jacob woedend. "Wil je soms doodleuk onze ouders in gevaar brengen?"

"Je zit er schijnbaar niet mee dat het voor Emily ook gevaarlijk is."

"Daar is Sam om op haar te letten en te zorgen dat haar niks overkomt."

"En bij ons zijn we zelfs met zijn tweeën om op te letten."

Ik had mijn handen op mijn heupen gezet en keek hem woedend aan. Ging weer goed, hadden we net vrede gesloten maakten we weer ruzie.

Hij leek mijn gedachten te kunnen raden. "Oké dan, ik snap het wel, het ligt moeilijk. Dan blijft ze bij ons."

Leah keek me aan. "Waar gaat dit over? Waarom moet ik met jullie mee? En hoe zit dat met mama, ik kan haar niet alleen laten."

Ik keek in haar ongeruste ogen en besefte dat, dat inderdaad niet kon.

"Je hebt gelijk, we kunnen Sue niet alleen laten. We moeten hier blijven."

"Ben je helemaal gek geworden! Moeten we Sue dan maar vertellen wat er is. Niemand die het niet hoeft te weten mag het niet weten." Jacob keek me woedend aan en Seth schoof ongemakkelijk heen en weer met zijn voet.

"Rustig Jake, ik weet dat het niet moet en niet mag, maar misschien hebben we niet veel keus. Leah kan niet zomaar verdwijnen, niet nu."

"Ik moet zeggen dat ik het met haar eens ben, Jake." Viel Seth me bij.

"Ik bedoel maar, ik was nog geen week weg en.." Hij stopte en keek naar zijn voeten.

Ik wist wat hij bedoelde en voelde een steek van pijn in mijn hart.

"We moeten het Sue vertellen Jake er zit niks anders op, dit kunnen we haar niet aan doen. We moeten het nu vertellen."

Ik draaide me om en liep richting het huis.

"We moeten het met Sam overleggen." Zei Jacob snel en zelfvoldaan, hij dacht dat hij me had.

Ik draaide me woest om. "Sam is niet de enige die hier de baas is, vergeet dat niet Jacob Black."

"Toch moeten we overleggen met hem." Hij was met twee stappen op nog geen halve meter afstand van mij en keek me dreigend aan.

Ik was niet bepaald onder de indruk en keek hem aan met één van mijn verwaande engelse glimlachen. "Moet ik nu bang worden? Ik heb hier de leiding en ga daar nu schandelijk misbruik van maken. We vertellen het Sue en zorgen dat Leah en Seth niet meer in de problemen daardoor komen. En jij mag het aan Sam gaan vertellen, dat is een bevel." Ik glimlachte nog even poeslief tegen hem, wetend dat hij moest gehoorzamen.

"Jij, jij… grrr je bent echt onmogelijk weet je dat."

Ik lachte een verwaande halve grijns. "Brits hé."

Vervolgens draaide ik me om en liep weer richting de deur. Jacob stampte woest weg en Seth moest moeite doen om niet in elkaar te zakken van het lachen.

Ik legde net mijn hand om de deurknop toen Leah sprak. "Heel lief en leuk allemaal dat je het mijn moeder wilt vertellen, maar mag ik misschien eerst weten wat dit allemaal inhoudt?"

Seth en ik keken haar stomverbaasd aan en barste toen in lachen uit. "Ja natuurlijk, haha wat stom. Kom mee."

In een oogwenk stond ik naast haar en trok haar mee naar de schuur.

"We gaan even ergens zitten."

"Ik ga even pitten oké, ben kapot." Melde Seth, terwijl hij naar de deur liep. Ik stak mijn hand omhoog ten teken dat ik het had begrepen. Wat was hij toch een schat, hij begreep dat dit even iets was voor vriendinnen onder elkaar.

Leah en ik liepen snel door naar de hooizolder en gingen naast elkaar zitten in het warme naar kruiden ruikende hooi.

Ik haalde diep adem en begon aan mijn verhaal, ik legde haar alles uit, van de legendes en wat er van waar was. Over hoe de terugkeer van de Cullens de verandering van Sam had veroorzaakt en vervolgens die van de rest. Toen ik bij het inprenten verhaal kwam, vertrok haar gezicht even in een pijnlijke grimas maar verder gaf ze geen kik en luisterde aandachtig. Ik vertelde haar wat mijn rol in dit geheel was en tot slot gaf ik toe dat deze toestand met haar erg vreemd was omdat meiden normaal niet in wolven deden veranderen.

"Het is een jongens ding, je weet wel de sterke krijgers beschermen de vrouwen, kinderen en ouderen."

Ik keek haar aan om te zien wat haar reactie was. Ze knikte alleen maar en keek naar haar voeten.

"Hoe erg is dat gedoe, met elkaars gedachten zien bedoel ik."

"Het is verschrikkelijk, je hele ziel ligt open en bloot op straat."

Even dacht ik dat ze weer zou gaan huilen, wat me erg logisch had geleken. Maar in plaats daarvan verraste ze me door opeens woest haar hoofd op te tillen.

"Mooi zo, dan kan hij ook eens voelen wat ik voel."

Ze stond op en beende de schuur uit. Ik staarde haar met open mond na.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hoofdstuk 11**

Ik bleef nog even verbaasd zitten, tot ik een pijnkreet hoorde en snel naar buiten sprintte om te kijken wat er gebeurd.

Leah zat op haar knieën voorovergebogen met haar armen voor haar buik. Haar gezicht was vertrokken van pijn.

Ik zakte voor haar neer op mijn hurken en keek haar bezorgd aan.

"Wat doet er pijn?"

"Alles." Kreunde ze. "Alles doet pijn, het lijkt wel of mijn ledematen uit elkaar worden getrokken."

"Rustig maar, dat komt door de transformatie, je lichaam moet aan de veranderingen wennen."

"Hoelang duurt dat?" Wist ze met moeite uit te brengen.

ik haalde mijn schouders op. "Dat verschilt, bij Jacob duurde het bijna drie weken en bij Seth maar drie dagen, maar dat kwam denk ik omdat hij zo graag bij mij wou zijn."

Leah viel kreunend voorover en leunde nu op haar handen en knieën, haar hele lijf begon te trillen.

"Leah, probeer rustig te blijven. Haal diep adem oké."

Maar het mocht niet baten met een gil van pijn scheurde ze opnieuw uit haar kleren en veranderde weer in een wolf. Ze bleef hijgend liggen haar zwarte ogen vertrokken van pijn.

Ik aaide haar over haar grote kop en sprak kalmerende woordjes. Haar gedachten vulden mijn hoofd. Ik zag beelden voorbij vliegen van Sam en Emily, van Harry en van haar moeder. Mijn hart vulde zich met pijn, ze leed zoveel. Ik wist niet dat een mens zoveel pijn kon hebben en mijn ogen vulden zich met tranen.

"Het komt goed Leah, ik ben er voor je. Altijd ik zal je nooit in de steek laten."

Ze werd getroost door die opmerking en de pijn werd iets dragelijker.

Plots merkte ik dat het te licht buiten was en keek verschrikt op. Sue moest door Leah's gil zijn wakker geworden, want er brandde licht op haar kamer.

"Shit, Leah we moeten hier weg voor je moeder ons ziet. Kom meis probeer op te staan."

Nog steeds kreunend van de pijn stond ze langzaam op en zo snel als we konden verdwenen we in de schaduw van het bos.

Zodra we op veilige afstand waren, plofte Leah weer neer op de grond en veranderde terug in haar menselijke gedaante. Snel trok ik mijn trui uit, hij was veel te groot omdat hij van Seth was, maar het was mijn lievelings trui (hij rook zo heerlijk naar Seth). Nu kwam die grote van pas omdat hij tot minstens je knieen kwam en gaf hem aan Leah, zodat ze hem aan kon doen. Ze pakte hem dankbaar aan en trok hem snel over haar hoofd. Ik had nu alleen nog maar een T-shirt aan maar had geen last van de kou.

"Zo blijft er niet veel over van mijn garderobe hé." Deed ze een poging de humor er van in te zien.

Ik glimlachte, "Heb je in ieder geval een goed excuus om te gaan winkelen."

Plotseling schoten we in de lach en omhelsde ze me.

"Ik ben blij dat ik jou heb phoeb, je bent de beste vriendin die iemand zich wensen kan."

Ik glimlachte terwijl ik haar omhelzing beantwoordde.

Na nog een poos zo in het bos te hebben gezeten, merkte ik dat het langzaam licht begon te worden.

"Kom we moeten terug naar huis, voordat je moeder opstaat."

We slopen zo zachtjes mogelijk terug naar het huis en klommen via de boom die langs Leah's kamer groeide naar boven.

Daar aangekomen glipt Leah snel de badkamer in en ging douchen. Ik sloop langs de kamer van Sue naar die van Seth en vond hem overdwars liggend op zijn grote tweepersoons bed.

Hij was zo groot dat hij bijna het hele bed in zijn eentje in beslag nam. Ik was een moment stil van de pracht op zijn rustende gezicht en voelde mijn hart overlopen van liefde voor hem.

Toen nam mijn puber gedrag het over en sprong ik boven op hem, waardoor hij naar adem happend wakker schrok.

"goedemorgen schone slaper." Zei ik grijnzend. Vervolgens kuste ik hem snel op zijn mond.

"Jij brits pratend krengetje." Grijnzend pakte hij me beet en draaide zich om, zodat ik nu met mijn rug op het bed lag en hij boven me leunde.

"Geef maar toe dat je mijn accent sexy vindt." Ik keek hem uitdagend aan.

"Reken maar." Zei hij met een hese stem en toen zoende hij me.

Mijn handen streelde zijn gespierde rug, zijn rechterarm schoof onder mijn rug en drukte me dichter tegen hem terwijl zijn linkerhand door mijn haar woelde.

Ik voelde mijn opwinding groeien terwijl we zo nog een poos door vrijde.

Zijn hand was al onder mijn shirt verdwenen toen er opeens op de deur geklopt werd.

"Seth ben je wakker? Wat is dat voor gekraak?" Het was Sue.

"Shit." Mompelde hij en ik moest mijn best doen niet te gaan giechelen.

"Seth, ik kom binnen hoor geef eens antwoord, de paarden moeten gevoerd worden."

De deurknop bewoog en ik liet me snel van zijn bed af rollen en gleed er soepel onder, terwijl ik mijn hand voor me mond hield om niet in lachen uit te barsten.

"Rustig mam, ik kom eraan." Antwoordde hij snel.

"Opschieten." Zei ze, ze liet de deur los en liep naar beneden.

Ik hoorde Seth duidelijk opgelucht adem halen. Ik kwam grijnzend onder zijn bed vandaan.

"Dat scheelde niet veel."

"Je bezorgt me nog eens een toeval." Zei hij grijnzend terwijl hij me terug op zijn schoot trok.

Hij wou me weer zoenen maar ik hield hem tegen en stond op.

"Ik moet snel gaan, je moeder verwacht me over een uurtje in de stallen."

Hij trok een pruilmond. "Kunnen we niet een dagje spijbelen?"

Ik moest lachen. "Nee dat gaat niet. Kleed je nou maar snel om en let op Leah, het gaat nu goed met haar maar hou haar in de gaten oké. Voor je het weet ben ik terug."

Hij knikte en ik sprong uit het raam en rende zo snel mogelijk naar huis om te douchen en me om te kleden.

Ik was snel thuis en sprintte meteen door naar de badkamer. In mijn haast had ik niet door dat Billy en me moeder me verbaasd na staarden vanaf de eettafel. Nadat ik me gedoucht had, trok ik snel mijn paardrijkleding aan en deed mijn haar in een paardenstaart. Wat mascara op me ogen en voila, ik kon er weer een dag tegenaan. Ik pakte me tas en propte er voor de zekerheid wat oude kleren in van Jacob voor het geval Leah weer uit haar vel sprong.

Ik sprintte naar de kamer en pakte snel een toast van het bord dat op de eettafel stond. Billy en ma keken me nog steeds verbaasd aan.

"Waar kom jij vandaan?" Vroeg ze.

"Leah." Mompelde ik met volle mond.

"Bedoel je Leah of Seth?" Mijn moeder had haar armen over elkaar gevouwen en trok een wenkbrauw op.

Ik rolde met me ogen. "Leah mam, echt Leah. Er waren problemen, je weet wel wolven gedoe."

"Wat is er gebeurd dan?" vroeg Billy geïnteresseerd.

Ik wierp een snelle blik op de klok en zag dat ik nog maar vijf minuten had.

"Dat verteld Jake je wel, ik moet nu echt gaan. Sue wacht op me."

Ik draaide me om en verdween naar buiten.

Het liefste was ik gaan rennen omdat dat sneller was maar dat zou rare vragen op leveren. Dus sprong in de auto en scheurde naar stal.

Daar aangekomen keek ik verbaasd in het gezicht van Sam, die duidelijk op me stond te wachten.

Ow jee, dacht ik. Wat deed hij hier nou?

Ik stapte uit de auto en liep voorzichtig op hem af, hij torende dreigend boven me uit. Achter hem zag ik het volledige pack staan, allemaal in hun mensenvorm maar wist niet of dat me nou geruststelde of niet.

"Euh hoi." Begon ik tegen Sam.

"We hebben het haar verteld." Zijn gezicht stond ineens verassend ontspannen en hij glimlachte zelfs.

Ik keek hem stomverbaasd aan.

"Ik was het helemaal met je keuze eens. Sue verdient het om te weten, om te weten waarom haar kinderen telkens verdwijnen. Ze heeft het moeilijk genoeg, dus hebben we het haar verteld."

Mijn mond viel open van verbazing.

Sam begon te lachen en de rest met hem.

"Je hoeft niet zo verbaasd te zijn, we zitten echt wel op één lijn hoor Phoebe."

Ik herstelde me snel. "Ja, ja natuurlijk. Hoe nam ze het op?"

"Ja wel oké, ze had al wel zo'n vermoeden dat het zoiets moest zijn. Ze is nog van het soort dat legendes onmiddellijk gelooft."

Ik moest grijnzen, zo kende ik Sue. Deed nooit moeilijk en accepteerde alles.

"Mag ik naar binnen?" Vroeg ik. Sam versperde nog steeds heel leuk de weg.

"Ja natuurlijk, we waren net van plan weg te gaan."

Hij stapte snel op zij en verdween, gevolgd door de rest, die me allemaal even vrolijk begroette voor ze ieder hun eigen kant op gingen. Alleen Jacob liep me voorbij alsof ik lucht was.

Ik liep snel naar binnen, de grote gezellige woonkeuken in. Sue was bezig thee te zetten, Leah en Seth zaten allebei aan de grote eettafel aan het ontbijt.

"Goedemorgen." Begon ik heel onschuldig.

Seth schonk me een stralende lach en Leah bleef met een van pijn vertrokken gezicht naar haar bord staren. Ik had echt met haar te doen en met alle andere die dit ook hadden moeten doorstaan.

Sue draaide zich om en keek me glimlachend aan. "Goedemorgen meisje, wil je ook een kopje thee, voor jullie met het werk beginnen?"

"Ja, lekker." Een beetje verbaasd plofte ik neer naast Seth en vroeg hem met mijn ogen om meer uitleg.

Hij haalde alleen zijn schouders op en ging verder met de grote stapel boterhammen op zijn bord.

Sue zette een kop thee voor mijn neus neer en nam plaats in de stoel tegenover mij.

"Weet je moeder het?" Vroeg ze vervolgens aan me. Ze keek erg serieus.

Ik knikte. "Het spijt me Sue." Op een één of andere stomme manier voelde ik me verantwoordelijk voor wat er gebeurd was met Seth en Leah.

Ze klopte even geruststellend op mijn hand. "Jij kan er niks aan doen meisje. Ergens heb altijd al wel geweten dat de oude legendes waar zijn. En daarbij komt dat het de schuld is van de Cullens en zeker niet van jou."

Ik staarde haar even verbaasd aan en grinnikte toen.

"Ben blij dat je het zo goed op pakt Sue echt waar. Het maakt het zoveel makkelijker, het is al moeilijk genoeg."

"Dat kan ik me goed indenken, maar of jullie nou mensen moeten beschermen of niet er is werk te doen, hup aan de slag."

Seth en ik stonden grijnzend op, maar onze lachen verdwenen toen we Leah aan keken. Haar hele lijf trilde weer en ze haar gezicht straalde één en al pijn uit.

"Shit, mam snel weg hier." Riep Seth.

Sue sprintte de keuken uit, net op het moment dat Leah transformeerde.

Door de kracht die uit haar kwam en omdat ze zo groot werd stootte ze de tafel om, die mij met een vaart tegen de koelkast beukte. Gelukkig had je er wel meer voor nodig om me pijn te doen, maar helaas waren de koelkast en de tafel niet tegen de klap bestemd. De tafel brak in tweeën en de ik voelde hoe de koelkastdeur indeukte op de plek waar mijn rug hem raakte.

Ik zou Sue een nieuwe koelkast moeten geven.

Opeens hoorde ik Seth krijsen. "Phoebe!"

Ik duwde de resten van de tafel opzij en grijnsde even snel naar hem ter geruststelling.

Vervolgens wende ik mijn blik op Leah, die verdwaasd met haar kop schudde. Uit haar gedachten maakte ik op dat ze haar hoofd gestoten had.

"Moest je weer zo nodig uit je vel springen?" Vroeg ik grijnzend.

"Probeer jij je ledematen maar eens goed bij elkaar te houden als ze zo'n pijn doen." Was haar verbitterde antwoord.

Plotseling draaide ze zich om en wurmde zich door de deur naar buiten, die uit zijn scharnieren viel door de grote van haar lijf.

Seth en ik keken elkaar even aan en sprintte toen achter haar aan.

Zodra we buiten waren schopte Seth zijn kleren uit en veranderde ook in een wolf. Toen hij langs mij rende nam ik een sprong en kwam met een vloeiende beweging op zijn rug terecht.

We achtervolgden Leah het bos in, ze was woest en had pijn, ze was woest om wat ze nu was en had pijn omdat Sam in zijn wolfvorm was en er flarden van zijn liefde voor Emily door onze gedachtes vlogen.

Oef, ik voelde Leah's pijn.

"Sam verander als de sodemieter terug of hou je gedachten voor je." Blafte ik naar hem.

Hij negeerde me. "Leah waar ben je mee bezig."

"Ik wil dit niet!" Was haar antwoord.

"Niemand wilt dit." Bemoeide Jacob zich er nu mee. "Maar daardoor hoef je ons nog niet te kwellen met je gevoelens."

"Alsof jou gevoelens ons niet kwellen Jake." Kaatste ik terug.

Gelukkig was Seth zo slim geweest om niet op onze ruzies te letten maar op de weg die Leah nam, waardoor we haar als eerste hadden bereikt voor de rest dat had kunnen doen.

Ze was snel heel snel, we hadden de grootste moeite haar bij te houden.

"Leah kom nou, kalmeer even."

"Nee. Laat me. Dit lucht op."

Ik rolde met me ogen en kon een grijns niet onderdrukken. Ik wist dat ik boos op haar moest zijn dat ze expres haar gevoelens en gedachten de vrije loop liet, waardoor iedereen er last van had. Maar ik kon me wel indenken dat het eruit moest en dat ze Sam wou laten voelen wat zij voelde, dus liet ik haar gaan.

"Kom Seth we gaan terug. De paarden wachten."

Hij staakte onmiddellijk de achtervolging, draaide zich om sprintte terug.

"Dit kun je niet toestaan, Phoebe." Hoorde ik Quill zeggen.

"Let op je taak Quill. Je moet de grenzen bewaken."

Ik merkte dat op Seth na, niemand het eens was met mijn beslissing en dat Sam op het punt stond in te grijpen.

"Nee Sam, laat het. Het kan er beter nu uit komen. Ga gewoon door met je patrouille. Embry, Quill jullie ook. De rest gaat onmiddellijk naar huis."

Één voor één verdwenen de gedachten van de jongens die opdracht hadden gekregen naar huis te gaan. Behalve Jacob hij was nog steeds depressief en rende door richting het strand, tot daar ook zijn gedachten eindelijk verdwenen.


End file.
